The Red Thread of Destiny
by TooFarToLootCorpse
Summary: Kasumi and Ayane when they were younger and how they came to be who they are now. What binds them together? Can they run away from destiny forever? Shoujoai. Romance, action, angst.
1. Guardian

**The Red Thread of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

-I wrote this story a few years ago on paper but unfortunately, my friend lost it. So, I'm going to write it from memory. This is a shoujo-ai themed fanfic with slight incest...Ok I lied, full-blown incest. If you do not like that, stop reading right now.-

* * *

**Chapter One: Guardian**

I ran for my life. I struggled to breathe at a steady pace as I gasped and gulped for precious air, fear overwhelming my survival training. My entire body ached and screamed for much needed rest but I ignored it. I pumped my weary legs harder, faster, running deeper into the dusky forest with only setting sun as my source of illumination. Streams of gentle light had managed to pierce through the thick branches above and light my path. My delicate face was numb from the icy wind whipping my face and with each breath I took I could feel my throat getting raw. I clenched my eyes shut tight to stop the burning tears threatening to fall. My last burst of energy is depleted and I collapse heavily onto the ground. ...Please...someone, help me!

I slowly, wearily opened my eyes and immediately sensed their pursuit getting dangerously close. I could hear them panting, growling and snarling viciously with hunger and I was their prey. I felt the pulsing vibrations in the ground like hoof beats as they came storming towards me. I closed my eyes and curled into the fetal position as my body shuddered violently. ...Someone save me...

The alpha male howled triumphantly and his followers howled back in unison. Yards away, they slowly inched towards me, low, rumbling growls warned me not to try anything. I swallowed audibly and openly wept. Burning tears cascaded down my grimy cheeks and I inhaled sharply. They roared and lunged at my throat as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed until my voice was hoarse but their fangs did not sink into flesh. Completely drained I stopped trying to scream as it merely came out as a high-pitched squeak and slowly, my eyes fluttered open.

Instantly I saw a lightning fast figure dash around dodging and deflecting the deadly bites of the wolves with their tanto. I blinked rapidly to clear my cloudy vision and gasped as I finally recognized the pink blur dashing about around the ferocious wolves, taking them down one by one with a fatal slash of the small blade. I watched in awe as my savior took on six gigantic wolves and amazingly killed them all in less than 5 seconds. It was a dance of death as the individual swung the blade cleanly through the canine's throat and gracefully evaded the jaws of another wolf. Not a single drop of blood was spilled as the last wolf fell heavily onto the ground. Only the small blade was coated in a film of dark, crimson liquid and the strong metallic odor made me nauseous.

I struggled to stay conscious as the figure in pink slowly turned around to face me. I softly whispered their name as I blacked out.

"...Kasumi-chan..."

I had a dream I was ambushed by a pack of hungry wolves while walking through a forest. I fell down but before they could dig their fangs into my neck, they suddenly vanished into thin air. I awoke then, enveloped in warmth and cozy as if I had fallen asleep next to a comforting fire. I had not though as I fully woke up and became aware of my surroundings.

I was on Kasumi's back. The warmth emanated from her and she was softer than velvet.

She had gingerly carried me on her back and walked all the way back to our village as I could see the long, hanging bridge leading towards town. I knew what waited for me there. I knew what would happen if I stepped even one foot inside the inner estate. Even if I argued with her for hours on end she would win and lead me hand-in-hand through the tall double gates that I was forbidden to enter. The guards would beat and scold me but she would always defend me. I can't stand being weak and defenseless. Whenever her father, Shiden-sama, the grand master of the city, finds out about her sneaking me into the inner city she would be severely punished. I did not want her to be scolded on my behalf.

I did not want her pity or sympathy.

"Kasumi-chan..." I whispered softly and buried my face in her long red hair, breathing in deeply. Strawberries. She always smelled like strawberries.

"...You're awake now, Ayane-chan? Are you alright?" She asked gently, her sweet voice smooth and musical.

My heartbeat quickens and I could feel my heart constrict inside my chest. Kasumi-chan is priceless to me. She is the only person on this earth who has treated me so kindly. She's like an older sister to me. For as long as I could remember I had no family and no friends. I was an orphan under the care of a kind elderly man. Tendo-san was asked to care for me by Kasumi's mother, Ayame-sama.

I met Ayame-sama only once in the inner estate during the Shichi Go San Festival on my 3rd birthday. I was granted access inside the inner manor specifically for the festival that day. Once it was over though, I was immediately banished from the inner estate. I remembered her vividly though because she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Kasumi-chan is going to be as beautiful as her mother. Sometimes I wished that she was my mother too but I know I'm not worthy enough.

"...I'm fine, Kasumi-chan...Thank you for protecting me..." I replied lightly and wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders. "...I-I was so scared..." I was calm now than before but I could not shake the fear of endangering or losing her.

She slowed down to a stop in front of the bridge. Hesitantly, she lightly puts me down on my feet and gently grasps both of my hands in hers. I gazed deeply into her gleaming amber eyes as she slowly brushes my lavender hair back and tucks it behind my ear.

"Ayane-chan...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...No matter what, I will always protect you." She spoke earnestly, her voice full of strength and determination.

I nodded meekly and she smiled, leaning forward she softly kissed my forehead. I suddenly felt dizzy and she steadied me, giggling softly. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I grinned sheepishly.

"...I will protect you too!" I declared and narrowed my eyes to express my seriousness. She smiled warmly and nodded in understanding.

"Train hard then...and one day, you won't need me anymore." She murmured softly and looked away, gazing sadly beyond the other side of the bridge.

I hated it when she would do that. It almost seemed like she wanted me to leave her. I tugged on her pink sleeve and she gazed back at me.

"Let's go fishing, ne?" I asked excitedly and turned back around toward the spring. I cocked my head back and caught her grinning ear to ear before she quickly dashed off towards the spring. "...Eh! Wait! Kasumi-chan!" I called out and bolted after her. She suddenly stopped and I collided right into her. We both fell hard but I landed safely on top of her as she held onto me.

"Ahh...Are you okay, Kasumi-chan?" I ask worriedly and she smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine..." She whispers softly and gently cradles my cheek in her hand. "...What would you like for your birthday, Ayane-chan?" She slowly leaned up and gently kissed my forehead.

I blushed deeply and quickly got up. I reached down and helped her up but avoided her gaze. I started marching towards the spring while organizing my thoughts. Finally, I stopped and whispered my wish so softly I doubted that she could hear even with super sensitive hearing training. I turned around to see if she had heard me but she had not since she gazed at me curiously. I smiled and blew a raspberry at her. She gasped and I took off running towards the spring with her following close behind, hot on my heels.

Like always, she caught a fish before me but I almost beat her to it. We giggled and splashed each other without a care in the world until it started to get dark. The gray clouds huddled close together. The village guards came looking for Kasumi then and she had to go back. They tossed the fish she caught onto the ground before my feet and waved me away. I picked up the fish and quickly dusted off the dirt. At that moment, thunder bellowed and rain poured down heavily from the heavens. Tendo-san cooked the fishes Kasumi and I caught and we had a simple, delicious dinner.

Often, Kasumi-chan would sneak out of the manor late at night and bring all kinds of delicious food for Tendo-san and I to eat. I always wondered why she paid special attention to me but I never questioned her. I was grateful for her kindness and generosity. Her presence alone is enough for me to keep on living even though everyone else is cruel to me. Growing up, I couldn't help but feel isolated, ignored, and neglected by everyone around me. Why? I guess since I have no family I am worthless and unwanted.

None of the children would ever play with me except Kasumi-chan and even then the other children would glare evilly at me. Their mothers would also glare and whisper something amongst themselves. What's wrong with me? I would ask Tendo-san and Kasumi-chan but they would always change the subject as if I never even asked the question. Since it didn't seem to bother them, I also didn't let it get to me much.

Tomorrow, I'm allowed again to enter the inner city and celebrate the Shichi Go San Festival because it is my 7th birthday. I wished Kasumi-chan will always be with me.


	2. Self Sacrifice

**The Red Thread of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

-Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.-

**Chapter Two: Self-Sacrifice**

I awoke early in the morning to the musical chirping of small birds and a comforting beam of sunlight peeping through the thatched window, enveloping me in warmth. I yawned deeply and slowly stretched out my body like a nimble feline. I was cozy under the thick blanket and rising out of bed was the last thing on my mind. Groaning in laziness, I sluggishly pulled the thatched window up and was immediately blinded by the powerful beams of radiant energy. I winced and quickly shut the window, my eyes aching from the sudden brightness. Perfect way to start the day. Today, is my 7th birthday.

I climbed out of my futon and went through my daily morning routines of freshening up. Finally, after putting away the futon, I practiced my kata and deep breathing exercises outside in the shade of a large sakura tree. I wasn't allowed to start training by myself but I always practiced the forms early in the morning to warm up. I'm not nearly as strong or fast as Kasumi but I'm trying to catch up with her since she's only a year ahead of me in training. Since birth she has been recognized as a prodigy because she excels in almost everything that she sets her mind to with ease. However, even though she is pronounced the best kunoichi in the village, she absolutely abhors violence and killing. Kasumi was my savior, my childhood friend, and my role model.

I knew all of her secrets and and she knew all of mine. For example, whenever I slept, I always had to have something to hug before I could ever fall asleep. Also, sometimes I mumbled in my sleep and Kasumi, spending the night whenever she managed to sneak out, would stay up later than me raptly listening to my random musings. She even knew how to quickly put me to sleep by gently patting my stomach and rubbing my back while I relaxed comfortably in her arms. In no time, I would be out like a candle flame, breathing deeply and drifting slowly into a peaceful dream.

I knew that Kasumi was peculiarly fond of me since birth even though it seemed everyone strongly disliked me. I knew that even though she was one of the top young fighters in the clan, second place only to her older brother Hayate-sama; deep down, Kasumi was an enchanting, beautiful angel. She was pure, kind, gentle, optimistic, compassionate, everything that was warm and loving. Her very presence quickens my heartbeat. A long period of time after her gentle touches, my skin still tingles. Her voice is always soft, smooth, and melodious like a ballad.

Kasumi has a soft spot for adorable things like animals, flowers and butterflies. Her favorite fruit has always been strawberries and I secretly planted a tree outside the cottage I shared with Tendo-san just so I could surprise her in the springtime with freshly picked strawberries. Her favorite pastime though, is always origami. She taught me how to fold paper into dragons, dogs, cats, and various other animals but her favorite was cranes. She never told me how many she had to fold but she said that if she made enough cranes and made a wish it would definitely come true. I asked her a few times what she would wish for but her response is always a gentle, loving smile that stops my heartbeat for a brief moment before pulsing wildly in my chest. Then she would giggle softly and pull me into a warm embrace, cradling me like a baby in her lap.

I smiled fondly at all the memories we had shared together. My movements through my kata were now unconscious because I knew it by heart that I could do it in my sleep or blindfolded. So engrossed in my musings I was not aware of a figure sneaking up from behind me until it threw itself onto my back and held on tightly.

"Ayane-chan!" Kasumi chimed into my ear cheerfully and squeezed me tightly. "Today is a special day! Come on, let's hurry inside the gates to my room! I have a big surprise for you..." She squeezed me again and finally hopped off while I tried desperately to maintain my balance.

"Mou...Kasumi...I just woke up. Could we train first? Please...?" I asked excitedly, puckering my lips for extra effect, glowing with cuteness that I knew Kasumi couldn't resist. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled lightly, her eyes shut in amusement. "Ayane-chan...You can't make that face anymore...You're seven years old!" I pouted and wrenched her hand away, dragging her deeper into the woods where we could train in secret.

Ever since my 4th birthday, Kasumi has secretly been training me jujitsu and other ninja techniques of our clan. It is forbidden for anyone in the village to learn the hidden arts unless they were officially part of the ninja clan. But I begged and begged for Kasumi to teach me anyways because I hated, more than anything, to be powerless and weak. I hated depending on Kasumi to always protect me from every little thing. I hated it. I wanted to be the one to protect her.

We only managed to walk a few yards into the woods when Kasumi suddenly froze, not budging an inch while I pulled her gently along. I turned to question her but saw the worried expression on her face and immediately closed my mouth. She scanned the entire forest for the unknown threat that she sensed and I grew anxious as she grew even more tense. What was it that could startle her this much? A booming deep shout was my answer and I knew immediately, I was in mortal danger if I was caught by this man.

Kasumi jerked in surprise and quickly scanned the towering thick branches for the owner of the voice, her father, Shiden-sama. She swiftly spotted him less than 40 yards away, perched high in the branches and shouting commands to her older brother, Hayate-sama. He was instructing Hayate-sama through his strenuous training regimen. Kasumi was visibly frightened as I was and instantly lifted me into her arms, running back to my cottage. She sped so fast our surroundings were a blur and our hair, caught in the wind and momentum trailed straight behind. I clung tightly to her and hid my fear in the crook of her slender neck as she glanced worriedly at me every now and then. Her rhythmic breathing and heartbeat soothed me slightly like a gentle lullaby.

In less than a minute we arrived at the small wooden cottage I shared with Tendo-san and she lightly put me down on my feet. Her smoldering amber eyes gazed deeply into my ruby eyes until I grew extremely worried. I wanted to touch her cheek and snap her out of the trance she seemed to be absorbed in and beg her to tell me what was wrong. Instead, I lightly touched her cheek and leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead and pulling her into a warm embrace. My body acted on its own and I didn't bother to restrain myself. She finally relaxed and hugged me so tightly I had to breath in short gasps.

She pulled away too soon and lightly brushed away my lavender bangs, tucking it neatly behind my ears while I searched her angelic face for the cause of her distress. Smiling kindly, she caressed my cheek and I unconsciously leaned into her soft touch. My mouth parted as I prepared to question her but she lightly pressed her finger on my lips, imploring me not to speak for now.

"Ayane-chan...We cannot train today...No matter what, please do not enter the forest until I return." Her voice was soft as always but it was also urgent, begging me to obey her commands. "...I promise, once I return, we'll celebrate your birthday together in town." She offered a reassuring smile and I nodded meekly. In the blink of an eye she vanished and I suddenly felt lonely. I hadn't gotten used to her incredible powers and speed as she seemed to be able to disappear instantaneously and then reappear at my side at will like magic.

She warned me, no, commanded me not to enter the forest but I had to. I knew that she left to train alongside her brother with the instructions of their father guiding them through the rigorous training. I wanted to see for myself just how powerful they were even though I knew that if I was caught, worst of all by their father, I would be in so much danger Kasumi may not be able to save me. It was a heavy risk that did not benefit me in any way other than to see Kasumi again and appease my growing loneliness even though she had barely been gone for a few minutes.

I stealthily crept back into the forest in the direction of their training ground next to a babbling creek and surrounded by giant trees that seemed to extend forever into the heavens. I started to grow weary as I trudged deeper into the dusky forest. Perhaps I was lost but I knew I was going in the right direction. There was no mistake about it. Finally, I reached the clearing as more light managed to pierce through the branches and illuminated their forms. I froze in awe, transfixed on the swift movements of Kasumi as she seemed to dance around her older brother's aggressive blows and reappear behind him. It was obvious he was getting impatient as he forced his body to strike her as fast as he could at her.

Finally, he retreated and hopped up onto the branches above and effortlessly leaped higher onto another sturdy thick branch. Kasumi carefully watched him as he soared higher above her then with a grunt he hurled a torrent of shurikens speeding towards her lightning fast. Each one struck the surroundings with loud "thwack!" or "thump!" None had struck her through as she deftly deflected each one with her tanto as if she could see its path towards her in slow motion. All she had to do was parry them away like flies.

I inhaled sharply as she struck down the last one with ease and calmly sheathed her small blade. Before I could cover my mistake, a booming, murderous shout resounded through the forest and birds took flight in fear. My body froze in horror. I'd rather fight against ferocious wolves than face the tall, intimidating man perched high atop a branch overlooking his children sparring down below.

I could feel his hateful, scornful, piercing gaze on me and I wanted to run away or disappear, to be anywhere but here in his very presence. But, my body would not obey, frozen in terror and my mouth became dry. Kasumi jolted and stared horrified at me peeking behind a giant tree. Her lips quivered in fear and I knew then that her father had truly spotted me. Hayate-sama hopped down and landed gracefully on his feet onto the ground, staring blankly at me.

Shiden-sama disappeared from above and reappeared before me, no more than a yard away. My heart stopped for a brief moment before pounding fiercely in my chest. I had to get away or else...He was going to kill me. He stared menacingly at me, his blazing amber eyes filled with hate and contempt. I was sure he desired to throttle me by the throat and swing me around like a rag doll, then bash me against the ground until I was a unrecognizable gory corpse. He slowly stomped towards me, his heavy footsteps vibrated through the ground and I jumped each time.

Kasumi dropped heavily to her knees and brought her palms together, chanting an incantation that allowed her to transcend distance and time.

Shiden-sama was now towering gravely over me like tall black shadow ready to envelop me in darkness and squeeze the life out of me. I did not dare to breath and inhaled sharply as he leaned towards me, his icy breath tickling my face.

"What are you doing here, lowlife?" His voice was dripping with malice and hatred.

I crumbled to my knees and bowed low until my nose touched the ground. I did not dare to meet his gaze.

"Shiden-dono, please forgive my rudeness...I...I just wanted to see Kasumi..." I spoke quietly, barely audible even to myself as my body quavered uncontrollably in terror.

Suddenly I was face-down in the dirt and I could taste a pungent metallic liquid gushing in my mouth and I had to cough before I choked on it. I quickly spat it out and realized it was my own blood. The entire left side of my face was numb and I knew he had punched me so hard my nerves were shot. He yanked me up by my hair and slammed my back against a tree so hard I lost consciousness for a moment. I came to a moment later and my body thrashed against the ground as he violently beat me with all of his powerful limbs. My whole body ached and my vision was blurred with burning tears and crimson liquid that splattered onto my face. I choked on my own blood again and coughed out a thick stream of blood onto his black tunic. It enraged him even more and his ferocity intensified. I could no longer see or feel anything as I succumbed my mind to darkness. Suddenly he stopped and my mind drifted even further into unconsciousness.

The last image I saw before I lost consciousness was a pink blur darting about until the black shadow retreated. Then, the pink figure towered over me and picked me up into their arms. I thought I heard a pleading voice shouting loudly but I was so exhausted that as soon as I let my eyelids droop, I was in a deep, dark slumber.

"FATHER! STOP IT!" Kasumi shouted with all her might, expanding her diaphrapm and unleashing a shout that reverberated throughout the entire forest. He froze mid-punch and whirled to face her, his eyes lowered in fury and he stepped back away from the bloody and limp form of Ayane.

She whispered the final incantation and suddenly disappeared. His eyebrows rose in surprised and he looked about for his only daughter, focusing his ears to sense her presence. She reappeared in front of Ayane and he whirled around to face her. He smiled menacingly and laughed evilly, reaching his arms out to embrace her.

"...Kasumi...You've mastered the teleportation technique! I'm so proud of you!" He laughed again, echoing eerily through the forest. "Not even your brother has mastered it!" She unsheathed her tanto and slashed his arms away in one fluid motion. He stepped back out of the way instantly and glared darkly at her. "Daughter...What do you think you're doing?"

Kasumi moved into a battle stance and whispered softly to her father, her eyes burning with strength and determination. "...I'm sorry, Father, but I will not allow anyone to harm her...I will protect her no matter what...Please...Do not ever touch her again." Her once soft voice was now bold, commanding her own father to step down.

He growled and pointed harshly at Ayane's form, his face contorted in disgust as if regarding a rotten corpse. "...You are ordering me, not to harm her? This lowlife that shouldn't be allowed to live!" He shouted at her and moved to strike her but Hayate quickly restrained him. "Father! Please! Calm your fury!" He implored his father and held on tightly, struggling to pull the larger man back.

Kasumi smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes Father, you may not touch her ever again...I will not hesitate to fight you to my death to protect her." Kasumi announced proudly and stepped forward. He saw nothing but red. Blinded by rage, he grabbed Hayate and threw his son across the clearing, slamming headfirst into a giant tree and slipped into unconsciousness.

Kasumi immediately sprang into action, lightning fast she slashed at her father and glided around his heavy blows. She continued to pressure him, cornering him into a ring of trees until he dropped down heavily onto his knees in exhaustion. Perspiration cascaded down his face and his bright red hair matted to his forehead. Kasumi, only 8 years old, managed to persevere longer than her own father, the Mugen Tenshin Leader of the clan. She was panting and gasping for air while sweat dripped down her rosy cheeks, her legs were shaking in fatigue but she forced herself to stand ready for an attack.

He glanced up wearily at his only daughter and smiled proudly. Her eyes were burning passionately with determination and he knew, she would not back down until her last dying breath. Shiden rose up and Kasumi shrank back, prepared to counterattack his blows. He chuckled softly and she was taken aback at his lighthearted nature. She stared warily at him until he calmly raised his arms up in surrender.

"Kasumi, do not worry...I will not harm her...If that is your wish, child, then I will obey." He offered a smile then turned away, striding back to the village. 'Kasumi...Why do you care so much about that bastard child? I will never understand you...But, I hope you will continue to grow stronger...Perhaps one day you will succeed me rather than your brother...'

Hayate had awoken in the middle of their deadly fight and was frozen in shock and horror as Kasumi managed to keep up with their own father. He, himself could not do that for very long but somehow, Kasumi endured, pushed herself beyond her limits despite her small form. 'Is she that precious to you, Kasumi? You would rebel against father just to protect her? You crazy fool.' Hayate gingerly cradled his head and trudged slowly towards his father. Shiden glanced his way then disappeared a moment later in a flurry of green maple leaves.

Hayate turned back to regard his younger sister but she was already cradling the lavender-haired gently in her arms and chanting a healing spell. His eyes widened in shock and horror, hastily he trudged towards them. "Kasumi!" He called out to her but she ignored him and concentrated on the complicated healing spell that would leech out her own energy to transfer to another. He was completely surprised since only the Hajin mon ninjas were capable of performing such powerful spells. 'How the hell did you learn to do that Kasumi!'

Kasumi whispered the last incantation and hovered her palms over Ayane's brutalized body. Slowly, green wisps emanated from her palms and flowed into Ayane's form. Kasumi perspired heavily and her face grew frighteningly pale. Her pink lips were now white as she gave a part of her energy to restore Ayane's health. While Kasumi's face slowly grew white, Ayane's wounds sealed up rapidly, her torn clothing repaired itself and the dried blood that caked her face faded into nothingness.

Finally, Kasumi stopped the healing process and panted for air, sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto Ayane's face. Ayane rested peacefully, almost as if she had been sleeping here this whole time and Shiden had never brutalized her. Hayate stared in awe, completely overwhelmed with confusion and shock. 'Why Kasumi? Why would you go through so much for that stupid girl!' He clenched his fists in frustration and hesitantly touched Kasumi's shoulder.

"Kasumi...How did you do that?" He asked her softly and slowly, pulled her back until she rested in his arms.

Kasumi sighed in exhaustion, her body ached horribly and screamed for rest. She wanted to succumb to fatigue and rest right there along with Ayane, but she had a promise she had to keep. She slowly opened her eyes and regarded her older brother with a soft smile.

"...I taught myself...I want to be able to help those I deeply care for...No matter what happens." She explained softly and caressed Ayane's cheek gently with her fingers. Hayate sighed dejectedly and lightly brushed her sweat-drenched bangs away and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled lovingly and pushed off against, leaning over, she carefully lifted Ayane into her weary arms. Hayate immediately objected since Kasumi was so exhausted herself she could have fallen over right then. How could she possibly carry another human being in her condition?

Kasumi brushed his attempts to help away and cradled the lavender-haired girl gently in her arms. Silently, she recited the teleportation spell and they vanished in a flurry of pink sakura petals.

Hayate was left alone in the dusky forest, pondering how Kasumi had grown to be so powerful at such a young age. How was she able to learn how to teleport so soon when he still struggled to master it. Not only this, she could even perform a high-level healing spell only taught to the Hajin mon clan. How did she learn it on her own? He was battling within himself, trying to support his sister while another part of him grew envious. He banished that thought and slowly trudged back to the village. No matter what, he had to support her. If she desired to protect Ayane, then he was going to protect her as well.

Kasumi, delicately carrying Ayane in her arms reappeared in front of the cottage and trudged slowly inside. Each step depleted her energy even more and she struggled to walk carefully inside the small wooden house. She gently placed Ayane onto the floor while she laid the futon out. Kasumi was breathing laboriously, each breath she took seemed to constrict her bronchial tubes. She finally settled into the futon behind Ayane and held her tightly. "...Ayane-chan..." She whispered softly into the smaller girl's ear, then kissed her cheek gently. "Happy Birthday, Ayane..." She slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep with Ayane cradled in her arms.

* * *

Whew. I'm not sure if I stated in the fanfic their ages but I'll do it here to clear up any confusion. Thank you for reading!

Kasumi - 8 years old

Ayane - 7 years old

Hayate - 15 years old


	3. Soulmate

The Red Thread of Destiny

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive belongs to Tecmo.

_"A silken red thread of destiny which connects one person to another. This magical cord may tangle and stretch but never break." - Chinese Proverb_

Chapter Three: Destined Soul Mate

My eyes fluttered open and darkness welcomed me as crickets chirped monotonously outside. In the distance, a wolf howled at the glowing full moon and I shuddered involuntarily, remembering my near-death experience with a pack of rabid wolves. My heart stopped as my eyes adjusted to the dimness, illuminated only by a small stream of moonlight creeping through a crack in the thatched window. How did I get back to my room? My heart started pounding once more so loudly it vibrated in my ears. I'm still alive and in one piece. In fact, despite the chill of the night I was comfortably warm and cozy.

I tried to turn over only to realize that I was restrained by something soft. Sleepy surprise turned to shock as I discovered what was keeping me pinned in place; the light tickle of Kasumi's breath at the base of my neck, her face nuzzling my jawline. Kasumi's arms were wrapped securely around my waist, her ankles intertwined with my own. I felt heat rising to my face, and found myself holding my breath and laying absolutely still, afraid to stir her from her deep slumber. I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach, and had to swallow the slight gasp that formed in my throat when Kasumi's breath tickled the back of my neck.

A few minutes passed, a few minutes spent counting those breaths, and gradually I relaxed my body. I clasped Kasumi's hands around my waist within my hands. Snuggling ever so slightly back into her, I easily lost myself and all track of time as I layed there, eyes closed, just listening to Kasumi's even breath and feeling our heartbeats resonate together. I sighed in content and instantly regret it as Kasumi stirred slightly in her sleep, her arms tightened around my waist. My heartbeat quickened and I held my breath in until she finally settled down, nuzzling my neck once and then she went still.

I smiled and very slowly I turned my body until I layed on my back, careful not to disturb Kasumi. I froze every time I thought she would awaken from my movements. I finally succeeded and craned my head back, gazing up at the thatched window. I chuckled within when I realized the small stream of moonlight slipping through the hole in the window shined brilliantly on Kasumi's form. She glowed like a perfect angel in sleep. My beautiful angel. She must have saved me again. There wasn't a scratch on my body and I felt light and refreshed. Somehow, she must have managed to convince her father to let me live.

I shuddered once again, remembering his burning fury and raw hatred gleaming fiercely in his smoldering crimson eyes. A chill rippled down my spine and a panic attack seized my body as my chest ached horribly and my breathing became labored. I had almost died. I had felt all the bones in my body tremble and crack under his consistent pounding. I'm still alive and fully healed. Kasumi must have done it for me. I'm always depending on her. Why can't I do anything right for her? I want to be the one to save her and take care of her. Instead, I was a helpless rag doll.

My body trembled violently in fear and I had no control over it. I bit my tongue, desperately trying to compose myself or Kasumi may wake up. I couldn't do it. Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly trickled down my face. I dug my nails into the thick blanket as I quietly sniffled. Not once, but twice she had to save me today. I want to be stronger. No, I will be stronger. I swear on my life, I will be stronger than her! I shut my eyes tightly, stopping any more tears from being shed.

Suddenly, warm hands gently caressed my puffy cheeks and my eyes fluttered open. I blinked away tears until my vision cleared. Kasumi's worried face immediately came into focus, she was leaning over me, lightly brushing away all my salty tears. Her warm amber eyes were cloudy as tears of her own welled up and guilt shot up my spine. She's always by my side. Why? Why do you care so much about me, Kasumi...? What have I ever done to deserve your kindness and devotion? The turmoil burning within me increased as she gently laid down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly and buried my face in the crook of her slender neck.

I won't be a burden anymore.

"...Ayane-chan?" I shivered as she gently whispered my name into my ear. Her warm breath tickled my skin and I clung to her even tighter.

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan...You saved me again." I mumbled quietly into her pink tunic. She began to gently caress my cheek. I gradually relaxed my tense limbs and very softly, I kissed the pulse on her neck. She shuddered and I nuzzled her neck again as the sweet aroma of strawberries wafted into my nose.

"Ayane...I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad..." She murmured into my ear as she pulled me closer to her body and I nodded. I remained in her arms for a few minutes and she held for as long as I wanted. I always found comfort and security in her presence and breaking off any physical contact with her left me wistful for her touch once again.

"...Kasumi...I'm sorry I disobeyed you..." I whispered into her shoulder, muffling my voice slightly. She stopped stroking my cheek and pushed herself off of me, gazing deeply into my crimson eyes.

"It's okay...Everything will be okay now...He won't hurt you anymore." She stated calmly and I knew she was telling the truth as her voice conveyed her immense determination and strength. I nodded and slowly reached a hand out, caressing her cheek softly. She leaned into the light touch and I smiled. All my doubts and insecurities washed away as her warm amber eyes regarded me lovingly.

"...Really?" I asked softly even though I knew it was true. Kasumi would never lie but I needed to hear her confirm it. Is he really going to spare my life? I wonder how she convinced him?

"Yes...You can enter the town whenever you want now...You're free, Ayane-chan." She announced happily and I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders. The only thing separating Kasumi and I was the ban Shiden-sama had decreed to everyone stating that I was never allowed within the estate because of my birth which I don't understand at all. But, no matter who I ask, no one would tell me the history of my birth. Did my parents betray the clan? As curious as I am about the mystery of my birth, I didn't have to worry about that anymore. It didn't matter since I was now accepted.

My smile widened as I bursted out in joy and happily kissed Kasumi's cheek. "I'm free! We can see each other now!" I declared excitedly and giggled. She smiled warmly and held my hands in her warm hands, lightly brushing her thumbs across my knuckles.

"Let's go into town while the night is young...We still have time to enjoy the festival and I have a surprise for you."

I nodded in delight and rose up from the futon, ready to go when her arms suddenly encircled around my waist. I blinked in surprise and regarded her curiously as she gently pulled me back into her lap.

"...You scared me today, Ayane-chan." She whispered into my ear, her voice filled with deep sorrow. Sadness and guilt painfully clenched my heart as my throat suddenly grew dry. I should have obeyed her, instead I chose to burden her again.

"Kasumi...I'm so sorry...I won't disobey you ever again. I promise." I promise I won't be a burden anymore. I will fend for myself and take care of you, Kasumi.

I moved again to rise out of her grasp when I heard a melodious hum and her chest rumble slightly against my back. I slowly shrank back against her as she gently hummed a soothing lullaby, rocking me back and forth in her arms. I could feel my body turn into jelly as I became entranced, slumping heavily against her.

"...Kasumi...?" I murmured quietly and closed my eyes as my mind slowed down, gradually drifting into unconsciousness. Why is she putting me to sleep now? Kasumi...

A moment later, she stopped humming and cradled me gently in her arms like a baby.

"Rest a little while longer...I'll take us to town, Ayane-chan..." I barely heard her soft whisper, her beautiful voice uttering my name resonated in my mind until I fell fast asleep.

--

I awoke to the light crackling of lanterns nearby, brightly lighting up the large room I occupied. I blinked away the sleepiness and took in my surroundings as my vision cleared. I was in a very elegant room, decorated with colorful flowers and ancient artifacts. Large paintings on paper scrolls pinned to the walls beautifully depicted nature; high waterfalls, foggy mountains and lush green forests. Hand-made urns with intricate flower patterns rested atop a mahogany kotatsu table and the pleasant aroma of scented candles wafted into the air. I breathed in deeply and released a deep sigh. I was in Kasumi's room.

I smiled and stretched out my body like a nimble cat, arching my back and moaning quietly as it popped. A moment later, the door slid open and I froze, turning my head to regard the person. My jaw dropped slightly and all thoughts took flight as my eyes dawned on Kasumi in a beautiful dark blue kimono. Graceful patterns of pink and white orchids and sakura petals decorated her sleeves and all the way down the front. The dark red obi augmented the rich details of the exotic flowers and brought out the fiery glaze in her amber eyes. My mind went blank as she lightly tiptoed towards me.

She sat down upon a red cushion in front of me and smiled lovingly, sending my heart into a frenzy as it pulsed heavily in my chest. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and she giggled adorably, covering her mouth with her hand. I smiled sheepishly and stared at the tatami floor as I suddenly became shy in her presence. I swallowed audibly and regarded her.

"...Y-You're beautiful...Kasumi-chan..." I murmured quietly, unconsciously drawing circles on the floor in nervousness. She was fully aware of my sudden bashfulness and giggled once again, her eyes shut in amusement.

"Thank you, Ayane-chan." She chimed happily and winked playfully at me. My face grew hot and I diverted my gaze back to the floor. My lavender bangs cascaded down, concealing my flushed face like a curtain.

I nodded and hesitantly, I reached a hand out to her. In a heartbeat, her hand met mine and our fingers intertwined. If it was possible, my face grew a darker shade of red. I hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable to her beauty but at the same time, it mesmerized me. I tried to keep my gaze on the floor, but every now and then my eyes would wander back up and our eyes would lock. Instantly, an unusual but pleasant feeling stirs in my stomach.

Her lovely smile never disappeared as she watched me, completely amused and delighted. I growled in defiance to her silent teasing and pouted. This amused her even more as her smile widened and she swiftly pulled me into a warm embrace. I snuggled closer to her and sighed happily.

"...Hehee...You're so cute, Ayane-chan." My cheeks tinted red and I hid my face in the crook of her slender neck. She giggled again and gently rubbed my back. "You have to wear one too." I nodded as she traced circles on my back with her finger and I shuddered, a chill running down my spine.

She stopped and gently pushed me away but I continued to avoid her gaze. She lightly kissed my forehead and I suddenly grew dizzy as she rose up in her seat. She glided gracefully over to the closet and picked up two purple boxes with big purple bows. I smiled within as I realized what surprises she had in store for me.

She brought them over and set them before me, gracing me with a heartwarming smile more brilliant than the sun. I was bursting with joy and blushed darkly when she gestured to the first purple box, much longer and wider than the second tiny box. I knew this had to be my new kimono...but what about the other box?

I slowly bent over and clasped my fingers around the lid, then lifted the cover off. I inhaled sharply as my eyes dawned on the elaborate and high-quality fabric folded neatly in the box. I hesitantly reached out and felt the velvety soft texture of the light blue kimono. It was decorated with intricate pink and purple flower patterns across the front and along the sleeves. The obi was dark blue in contrast with my deep crimson eyes. This must have cost a fortune! Every little detail was absolutely perfect, a kimono suited for a lovely princess such as Kasumi. I couldn't possibly wear this.

Kasumi touched my shoulder and I turned to regard her, my eyes widened in awe. She chuckled at my shocked expression and pulled the kimono out of the box, raising it up to my body.

"Hmm...It suits you perfectly, Ayane-chan." My face heated up once more. Surely she isn't giving this to me? I swallowed audibly and gestured to the extravagant outfit.

"Is this...my present?" I asked nervously, gazing around the room but never directly at her gentle amber eyes. I didn't want to melt under her gaze and lose my focus.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Of course it is...You can wear this for the festival." She smiled expectantly and I gulped.

"I can't wear this! It's...too much, Kasumi-chan! I can just wear a plain one...I am unworthy of this." I struggled to argue my case against her but I knew, she always had the upper hand. It wouldn't hurt to try though, right?

She shook her head and held the material up to my body again. "It's your birthday present, Ayane-chan...Won't you accept it...?" Oh no. Mustn't look into her eyes! Too late. Before I could stop myself my eyes had already wandered back to her sorrow-filled gaze. My heart sank as her smoldering amber eyes watered and her small pink lips trembled. Oh no. She's going to cry if I don't accept it!

"Ah! Kasumi-chan! Please don't cry! I love it! Of course I'll accept it!" I quickly snatched the said object from her hands and rose up in my seat. I turned my head back to regard her and I immediately shrank back in surprise. A sly grin had surfaced on Kasumi's lovely face and I knew instantly she had tricked me. I had fallen for it and lost without a fight.

"Kasumi!" I cried out to her and huffed away into the walk-in closet to change. I heard her giggling adorably until I silently shut the door. Sighing in defeat, I began changing into the expensive dress. Once on, I realized I couldn't possibly tie the sash or obi myself. Cracking the door open, I called out to Kasumi and she swiftly appeared by my side. I blinked in surprise and gestured to the sash. She giggled lightheartedly and I knew I had embarrassed myself again. She was just waiting for me to realize my mistake after all, no one can put on a kimono by themselves.

After the final sash was tied, I hobbled over to a cushion and sat down stiffly. Walking in a kimono is a lot more difficult than it looks. Kasumi was chuckling again but I couldn't get angry at her constant teasing.

She gestured to the other box, this one much smaller than the first. I placed it in the palm of my hand and slowly peeled the lid back. I gasped as I saw the lovely butterfly brooch tucked inside the box. It was a purple butterfly embroidered with numerous, tiny amethyst gems shining brilliantly under the pale moonlight. Tears of gratitude welled in my eyes as I pondered what I have done to ever deserve this.

She cupped my hands holding the box in hers then proceeded to take the beautiful brooch out, holding it delicately up to my face. I blinked away the hot tears and mumbled a thank you to her. She smiled and began pinning the butterfly brooch to the front of my kimono, just below my collar. I thanked her again and she giggled, brushing away stray tears that had fallen. I smiled sheepishly and hesitantly kissed her cheek, our faces tinting red in embarrassment. We shared humorous stories and jokes, laughing care-freely with one another until there was a light knock on the sliding door.

We froze in place and our laughter ceased abruptly. A moment later, the door slid open and all my thoughts took flight as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen glided gracefully into the room like a celestial maiden from heaven. She wore a modest white kimono decorated with pink, white and orange flowers petals blended into one flower. The elegant pattern extended from one sleeve to the next and left the front completely blank except a single pink sakura flower blossoming magnificently in the middle.

My mind was blank as my eyes drinked in her exotic and enchanting beauty. Her warm brown eyes pierced straight through my soul and I felt light as a feather. Her silky smooth, dark brown hair cascaded straight down her back like a waterfall. She looked exactly like Kasumi. An adult version of Kasumi except Kasumi has amber eyes instead of brown. Also, Kasumi has reddish-brown hair, influenced by her father's fiery red hair. Despite this fact, Kasumi sincerely looked as beautiful as her mother.

I must have been staring at the older woman for a long time because Kasumi shook me by the shoulder until I broke out of the trance I was in.

"...Ayane-chan? Are you alright?" Kasumi asked worriedly, her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes softened considerably.

I immediately shook my head from side to side. "I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you..." I murmured quietly and turned to face the older woman.

"Good evening Ayame-sama." I bowed low, my nose barely touching the floor and regarded the woman with the utmost respect she deserved.

I heard shuffling of fabric and light pattering of feet but I didn't dare raise my head. A few moments later, I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder and I gazed up, locking eyes with Kasumi's mother. She graced me with a gentle smile and I flushed in embarrassment, adverting my gaze back to the tatami floor.

"Ayame-sama..." I breathed out, nervousness stifling my voice as my heart raced 100 miles per hour.

"Child, you needn't be so formal." Her soft voice was smooth and melodious like a soothing ballad. I shivered under her touch and shook my head in defiance.

"How may I be of service to you, my lady?" She chuckled at this and I heard Kasumi lightly tiptoe over to me.

"Silly Ayane-chan...She's here to see you." Kasumi giggled and hugged me from behind.

"That's correct...I wanted to see you, child. How have you been?" She settled gracefully on a red cushion before me and calmly brushed my lavender bangs away, tucking it neatly behind my ears.

I shivered again and spoke quickly as to not displease her. "Fine! Thank you for your kindness, madam."

She smiled and gestured to my kimono with a wave of her graceful hand. "Do you like the present?" She asked musically and my head shot up, jaw dropped in shock and horror.

"You mean...You bought this for me?" I asked hurriedly, my eyes widened in surprise.

She lightly chuckled and nodded. "Yes...I presume you like it?" She winked playfully and lightly caressed my reddened cheek. "You're very beautiful in it, child."

I blushed various shades of red and stuttered out a thank you for her compliment and present.

"Don't be nervous, little one. I won't eat you." She smiled and playfully tapped my nose. My face burned even more if it was possible. She turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi, fetch me a brush would you?" Kasumi bounded to her feet and glided away to the mahogany vanity table. She plucked a red brush off of the table and delivered it to her mother.

"Let me brush your hair first before you attend the festival." I nodded meekly and sat very still while she gingerly brushed my hair. Kasumi watched happily, holding my hand while I tried very hard to imitate a statue.

After a few long minutes she set aside the brush and waved Kasumi away to wait outside the door, leaving me alone with her. My racing heart quickened even more and my breathing grew short and quick.

"Ayane...?" She murmured quietly and I immediately straightened my body.

"Yes?" I answered very quickly and she frowned at this. I winced.

"...Is there anything I can do so you won't be so nervous, child?" I gawked at her then looked away, fidgeting in my seat nervously as always.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled sadly after a while.

"...I'm sorry I make you so uncomfortable." She whispered quietly, her voice brimming with sorrow. I immediately interrupted her as guilt shot up my spine.

"No! I...I love your company, Ayame-sama...I'm just...afraid I might...displease you..." My head sunk lower to avoid her gaze. She sighed and her hand reached out to me, cupping my chin and raising my face until our eyes locked.

"You are always welcome here in our home now, Ayane..." My eyes immediately watered and she calmly brushed away the tears streaming down my face. I'm home...I'm not an outcast any longer. I have...a family. Ayame-sama has always been like a mother to me and Kasumi, my older sister.

"...I see Kasumi has given you the brooch." I blinked away the tears and glanced at it, still pinned neatly to the collar of my kimono. I smiled and nodded happily, cheering up immediately at the thought of Kasumi. She's always spoiling me.

Then another thought struck me, freezing me to the core of my existence. I haven't given Kasumi a present this year for her birthday. I hardly have any money at all which I have to use for food and the years before I had given her strawberries, her favorite fruit and dessert. This year, the plants had withered under a long drought and I didn't have anything to give to her at all. My heart sank and my shoulders sagged as I realized my selfishness.

Ayame-sama noticed my drastic change and gently caressed my cheek, her eyes softening in worry. "What's wrong, child?"

"I...haven't given Kasumi a present this year..." I sniffled and wiped my nose on a white handkerchief from my breast pocket.

Ayame-sama smiled warmly and rested a hand on my knee. "Have you asked her what she wants?" She asked curiously and I shook my head, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks.

"...She said...she doesn't want anything...As long as we're always together." I murmured quietly and stared at the tatami floor, my face heating up rapidly.

She chuckled and grinned playfully at me. "If that is all that she wants, child...Then I can help you." She chimed happily and reached inside her white kimono, pulling out a small, lacquered box. I blinked in confusion and tilted my head to the side. Her gentle smile widened as she slowly opened it before me.

Inside, a single red thread rested atop a cotton swab. I gazed up expectantly at Ayame-sama and she nodded in consent. I carefully picked up the thin red thread and straightened it out. It was about 6 inches long, just a plain silken thread. What's so special about this? My confusion intensified as my eyebrows scrunched together.

Ayame-sama chuckled lightly at my expression and happily began explaining its significance to me.

"It's a very special red thread, Ayane...You tie one end to your little finger...and the other end to another person's little finger. Afterwards, the thread will disappear and you will be connected to that person forever."

My eyes sparkled in excitement as I finally have the perfect present to give to Kasumi. I regarded Ayame-sama, batting my long eyelashes innocently at her and she chuckled in amusement.

"It is yours now, child...Just promise me you will take care of each other." She whispered gently and pulled me into a warm embrace. I yelped in surprise and hugged back sheepishly, burying my face in her chest as the sweet aroma of strawberries wafted into my nose. The same smell as Kasumi.

I hesitantly shied away out of the hug and rose to my feet. Turning around to regard Ayame-sama one more time, I bowed low and thanked for the gift.

"I will give this to her...Thank you Ayame-same."

She nodded and lightly brushed my cheek with her fingers. "Go now...She's waiting for you."

I wasted no more time. I walked briskly over to the sliding door, pushed it aside and called out for Kasumi. In a heartbeat, she appeared before me, greeting me with a warm smile. I smiled back and slowly reached my right hand out to her, palm up. She moved her left hand to clasp it in mine but I gently grasped her left hand first. I began tying one end of the thread to her little finger as she gazed curiously at me.

I smiled and softly asked her the question before we truly became connected.

"What did you want for your birthday, Kasumi-chan?"

She brightened at this and smiled warmly. "Nothing, Ayane-chan...As long as we're always together." She whispered gently and I smiled back.

"Let's stay together then...Always." She nodded happily and tugged on the string.

"Okay...But, what's this thread for, Ayane-chan?" She asked curiously but I ignored her, completing the ritual by tying the other end of the thread to my own little finger on my left hand.

As soon as the knot was finished, the thin red thread began to glow brightly and then, slowly faded, vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye.

----

Yay! Goodness...It took me forever to write this chapter. -wipes brow- I wanted to get it perfectly and this is the end product after toiling with the draft for hours. Thank you for reading. I hope you had enjoyed it as much as I had enjoyed writing it. If you have time to spare, please review. Much appreciation! -Kan-


	4. Dishonor

The Red Thread of Destiny

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

_"You are thousands of miles apart but you come together because you have an invisible thread between you." - Chinese saying_

Chapter Four: Revelations of Dishonor

"Ayane-chan! Look there!"

I happily turned away from the proceeding parade of musicians, magicians and comedic actors performing atop an elevated wooden stage and regarded the beautiful auburn-haired maiden standing to my right. She smiled lovingly, her gleaming amber eyes shining brilliantly in the pale moonlight; far more brilliant and radiant than the Sun. She giggled and gestured to the night sky; to the trillions of stars glimmering brightly on a black canvas. A moment later, a thunderous bellow erupts, startling everyone as magnificent fireworks exploded all around, decorating the night sky in rings of colorful lights. I gasped in awe and giggled excitedly, clapping my hands enthusiastically at the glorious displays of pyrotechnics.

Kasumi joined me glee and laughter as we watched the festivities in pure amusement. Not long afterward, Hayate appeared, pushing through the crowds to stand by our side. Kasumi gasped upon seeing him and happily threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He laughed and playfully ruffled her reddish-brown hair then gently put her back down on her feet. My heart twinged in jealousy at the strong bond they share as siblings.

Many times in my life I have wished for my own family, a loving sister or a protective father to care for me. No, I shouldn't think that way. Kasumi, Hayate-sama and Ayame-sama are my family. They have accepted me as who I am regardless of birth. Our relationship is just as strong as blood ties. I immediately banished the thought and feeling burning inside me. Jealousy clouds the mind's judgment. I cannot envy Kasumi when she has given me so much and asked for nothing in return of me.

Hayate-sama shot me a crooked grin and I giggled lightly, covering my mouth in amusement. He laughed and playfully ruffled my hair as he had did to Kasumi. I felt heat rising to my face and I turned away sharply, hiding my flushed face behind the lavender curtain of my hair. Hayate-sama...I have always, for a very long time admired him. He is 1st in line as the next Mugen Tenshin clan leader, followed by Kasumi. Not only this, he is very brave, noble, handsome and charming like a fairytale prince.

I remember he has defended me several times from bullies when Kasumi wasn't around to protect me. Growing up around other children, I was constantly teased and abused physically, mentally and emotionally. I hate rainy seasons simply because of the fact I was always pushed into the mud puddles as a very young girl. Then, the older boys would shove my face into the mud as hard they could and kick me, taunting and insulting my very existence and value as a human.

But, it is also how I met Kasumi-chan and Hayate-sama. It was a very rainy day in July, a month before my 3rd birthday. Tendo-san was called for an urgent meeting in town and left me to play with the other kids in a clearing near the double gates of town. I wasn't allowed beyond the gates but the children could go anywhere they pleased. It confused me more than anything. Why couldn't't I go inside? Nevertheless, I obeyed in fear for my life when I learned the hard way what would happen if I didn't obey.

I had tried to sneak into town once, only to be promptly caught by the village guards and thrown against the ground. They kicked and beat me with a stick until I could no longer feel any part of my body. I was numb all over and bleeding profusely from my nose, lips, and numerous cuts across my body. Large purple and black bruises appeared all over my body and didn't heal properly until a month later.

One day while "playing" with the other children, in reality they were playing together while I played by myself with clay marbles and wooden dolls that Tendo-san had given me. I was playing peacefully by myself as always. When the older boys notice me, they would insult me, calling me various names such as bastard, lowlife, scum, filthy, ugly, disgusting, and bitch. At the time, I had no idea what they were calling me as I was barely 3 years old but I knew they weren't complimenting me, judging from the cruel looks they shot at me every day.

When the insults didn't seem to bother me, they intensified the abuse. Verbal abuse grew into physical as they began to throw rocks at me one day. I would dodge them and sometimes throw rocks back if they successfully hit me. By the end of the day, I would have countless bleeding cuts and dark bruises distributed all over my body. In fact, I still have a scar to this very day on my forehead, close to my scalp where a very sharp and heavy rock punctured through the skin and put a tiny hole in my skull.

When the abuse grew so violent where I simply couldn't ignore the problem anymore, I was going to fight back just as cruel. But, as soon as my hand closed into a tight fist, ready to deliver a right hook to the bigger boy choking me to the ground as his friends cheered on, a thunderous shout echoed through the clearing. It startled the chirping birds, jolting all of them into a fearful flight away from the violent scene.

The boys froze and everything grew silent. The bigger boy released his death grip on my throat and kicked me as he stood up, spitting on my face and grinning menacingly at me. Immediately, a shrill voice scolded him and he jumped back in surprise. Hesitantly, all of the children slowly dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in respect to the mysterious figure that saved me.

I was coughing and gasping for air as my numb body slowly regained its senses. My eyes burned with unshed hot tears and they were caked over with mud mixed in with my blood. I kept seeing dots of lights but gradually my vision cleared and I painfully opened my bruised eyes. The tips of my fingers tingled as a blurry image hovered over my limp body. I blinked several times to clear my vision even though it shot torrents of pain all over my face. I winced every time.

Suddenly the tears that I had struggled to contain so the boys would not see me cry streamed down my face.

My vision was blurry but I thought I had died and gone to heaven when someone crouched beside me. Why? Because the most beautiful little girl peered down worriedly at me. Her warm amber eyes were soft and kind compared to the cruel and intense gaze of the boys. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry and her small pink lips were parted slightly. She noticed me staring intently at her and instantly began talking. Her voice was like a dream. It was soft, smooth and full of overwhelming kindness.

"Can you see? You're hurt so badly...No! Don't move! I'll carry you to the doctor!" She ordered frantically, not allowing me to budge an inch as I struggled to sit up. My forehead was bleeding profusely from a blow to the head I don't remember receiving and she pulled off her yellow ribbon hair tie, wrapping it tightly around the wound to stop the rapid flow of blood loss.

In the end, she carried me on her back beyond the town gates despite my protests and miraculously, the guards let us pass. Not a moment later, I fell unconscious. Ever since that day she has always been by my side, playing with me, telling me numerous stories and wordlessly protecting me from others. Everyone seemed to fear her since she was Shiden-sama's daughter. The yellow ribbon she had used to bandage my forehead is still in my possession to this day. In fact, I use it as my own hair tie now while Kasumi acquired a new yellow one.

A few days later I met Hayate-sama for the first time when he came to my rescue instead of Kasumi. This time, the boys bowed their heads so low to the ground, had they moved an inch further their noses would've touched the dirt. In fact, the boys actually apologized for their behavior when he ordered them to never, ever lay a hand upon me or utter a word of insult about me. Needless to say, all the children swiftly obeyed without objections and left me alone ever since. Since then, my admiration for him gradually grew over the years as he is full of honor and abhors injustice.

"...Ayane-chan?"

I break out of the deep trance I was in and stare dumbfounded at Kasumi as she gently shook me by the shoulder. I shake my head and offer a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine...Sorry, I was thinking about the past." I explained timidly and she frowns slightly, worry still etched on her delicate face.

"Are you alright?" She asked urgently and I nodded. She finally relaxed and clasped my hands in hers. "...My mother wants to speak with you." She stated cheerfully and squeezed my hand.

With me? I nodded in understanding and she pulled me into a comforting hug. "I'll see you later." She whispered into my ear and pulls away, leaving me to be escorted by a village guard to the main estate as she stood next to Hayate-sama. They watched me walk away until my form disappeared in the sea of crowds. The last innocent image I saw of Kasumi was her cheerful smiling face as she waved goodbye to me, her other arm wrapped securely around her loving brother's arm.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding and dread as the guard and I walked briskly through the maze of beautiful gardens, lanterns, and bamboo surrounding the main estate. Finally, we emerged from the boundary into the center of the estate, where every important person of the village lived. The entire plot was divided into two distinct sections: One half of the large building for men and the other half for the women. It broke down even further into smaller rooms for servants while their masters or mistresses rested nearby in the much larger rooms.

He stopped suddenly before a wooden gate and I realized we had finally reached Ayame-sama's personal residence. She also lived with her husband, Shiden-sama but tradition dictated that women and men's quarters must always be separated. He turned toward me and motioned for me to go inside. I nodded and slowly, I stepped beyond the gates into her territory. A single person's estate is practically their own mansion. She has her own garden, training ground, horse stables, farming plot of land, servants' quarters, kitchen, outdoor and indoor bath. It amazed me how extravagant everyone inside the main estate lived.

The sheer size of the elegant Japanese house sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed the lump inside my throat and proceeded down the paved road until I stood before the shogi door entrance. The guards nodded their heads in consent and slid the door open for me. Immediately, a sudden chill enveloped my body as I stepped inside the room. I shuddered involuntarily. A manservant spotted me and lead me deeper into the estate. My weary legs were aching from all the walking, especially in a kimono.

He opened the sliding door to Kasumi's room at the end of a hall and ordered me to change into my regular clothes. I obeyed without any objections and quickly followed him down another hallway, this time, directly to Ayame-sama's quarters. The sense of foreboding grew stronger and my hands grew clammy. My stomach churned and I became more uneasy.

The manservant stopped at another sliding door and turned around to regard me. He bowed and walked away briskly, leaving me alone to stand before the paper shogi door. I wrung my hands together nervously and took deep breaths to calm my agitated mind. Nothing soothed me though and I wished Kasumi had come along with me instead of staying with her brother.

With another deep breath, I slid the door open slowly and stepped inside. The pleasant aroma of scented candles greeted me and I quietly slid the door shut. I saw the graceful silhouette of Ayame-sama behind a paper screen door. Another lump caught in my throat and I struggled to swallow it down along with my unexplainable fear. I have never been afraid of Ayame-sama yet this sudden meeting truly spooked me. With deliberate slowness, I settled into a seiza sitting position before the screen door and acknowledged my presence.

"Ayame-sama...I'm here." I spoke timidly and bowed low in respect, my nose grazing the tatami floor for a moment.

Silence.

I hesitantly rose my head up and gazed worriedly at her slender form outlined through the paper screen. A single candle must have been lit on the other side as I could see the flames dancing and the shadow contour of her body shifted accordingly. My stomach churned uneasily and my mouth grew dry. I swallowed the doubt chipping slowly at my mind and resolved to speak again but her pain-filled whimper shattered the silence. She sobbed and turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder at me, her back still facing me.

Her face was unreadable, blocked by the screen but I knew her warm brown eyes were filled with agony and sorrow. My heart sanked and ached with each painful sob escaping her lips. It hurt so terribly bad I wanted to wrench my heart out to stop the excruciatingly painful throbs. Instead I listened in horror as Ayame-sama began speaking, choking out the words.

"...Ayane...The truth is...I am your mother...Forgive me...Your father is Raidou...my brother-in-law."

My heart stopped beating and my breath caught in my throat. My mind went completely blank and I simply bowed low in response. My heart started beating again as I gave her a stoic reply.

"...Excuse me."

Without another word, I exited the room, turning my back on the woman I believed would always be there for me along with Kasumi. I turned my back on everything that I once had faith in. Everything that I believed was true but in reality was all lies. I even turned my back on the one source of happiness and comfort for me. The one person I have always relied on for security and hope. I turned my back on my guardian angel.

Sympathy. Pity. Fear. Jealousy. Anger. Envy. Hatred. Disgust. Betrayal.

All of these dark emotions and many more consumed me from within. A dark shadow loomed over me, beckoning me closer to the darkness as it corrupted my heart.

Kasumi and Hayate knew of my birth. They knew I was their half-sister yet they never uttered a single word to me about it. All these years I had believed I was an orphan. All these years I had truly believed I was worthless, lower than dirt and filthier than scum because everyone passionately believed I was that I couldn't possibly defend or argue for myself. Sadly, I didn't even know why I was lower than dirt to begin with, but with everyone insulting me every single day, the reason didn't matter anymore.

Then, a light of hope emerged in my dreary life. That heartwarming light was Kasumi, but even that was lie. She knew what I was and was mocking me. Flaunting her fortunate birth into a powerful and wealthy family while I am nothing but an illegitimate child. A bastard child. I've been neglected, abused, isolated simply because of the consequences surrounding my birth. I had no choice in the matter whatsoever. I was deemed worthless regardless of my input.

It was unfair.

She lived the high life in a large and magnificent estate while I lived in a wooden shack that could barely withstand wind and rain.

We share the same mother yet I am regarded worse than feces while everyone around her treats her like a royal princess.

How stupid and foolish I am. I can't believe I didn't realize all these years she had been mocking me. All those light giggles and gentle touches...She wasn't laughing at my clumsiness. No, she was laughing AT me, at my stupidity and foolishness in actually believing she was my friend. I was her toy, her personal plaything that she could manipulate and control as she pleased just like everyone else. She enjoyed seeing me respond happily to her taunting touches while I remained oblivious to the truth.

She betrayed me, my trust, my hope, my love, my friendship, my everything. Everything that was precious to me. Everything that was closest to me she has taken away.

I am not worthless and I will not be overshadowed by her light. No one dictates my life but me.

In the eerie darkness of my cabin, I unsheathed my own tanto and cut the yellow ribbon holding my ponytail. Without a sound, it falls lifelessly to the floor and I clutch the blade closer to my face.

I will make my own destiny.

----

Whew! Omg I'm so happy to get this chapter over with. Alright, from this chapter onwards, the setting will be in the present somewhat with brief flashbacks here and there. It gets much more action-packed now I believe. Also, the Hitomi x Lei Fang pairing will be present but not until after the 3rd DoA tournament. But, since I haven't even worked on the 1st tournament and at the rate this story is progressing, I'd say you won't really get to see the lovable, upbeat pairing until much later on. Will this fanfic turn out to have over 25 chapters? I don't know. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Seriously, just reading it makes me happy. But, if you leave a review, oh my goodness, I could faint in happiness. I truly enjoy writing this story and I'd very much appreciate it if my beloved readers, if you have time to spare that is, I'd very much like you to review. Much love and thanks for the support! -Kan-


	5. One Thousand Cranes

**The Red Thread of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

Set before the 1st tournament in the village of Tengoku, which is fictional. Nanase is also a fictional character created just for this story. Ayane is 15 while Kasumi is 16. Hayate and Ryu are 23 but they are not present in this chapter. Mentioned, but not present. I promise I am not sexist.

"The crane is a symbol of great fortune in China and Japan. To be blessed with one thousand cranes is fortunate beyond belief." - In memory of Sadako Sasaki by Merrill Gross.

* * *

**Chapter Five: One Thousand Cranes**

I rose the deadly weapon to my flushed cheek, taking aim on the bright red center of the dummy and then let the unerring bolt fly. The arrow streaked across the distance and pierced straight into the dummy's heart. I snatched the next arrow protruding from the ground by my side, threaded it, then pulled back on the bowstring. As I released the string and let the bolt fly, I reached for another arrow, threaded it, and pulled back on the string. I repeated this over and over until I no longer sensed an arrow by my side.

Satisfied I had trained my mind's eye enough, I slowly opened my eyes and smirked as pride bursted within me. Approximately 100 paces away stood a single disfigured straw dummy. Twelves arrows protruded from its chest, packed neatly together with perfect accuracy and precision in the tiny red center. I lowered my oaken bow and a waiting manservant promptly shuffled to my side and took the mighty bow away. Another servant began the difficult task of retrieving the arrows. I chuckled within as he attempted to pull an arrow out with one hand.

Then he struggled with two hands, putting forth all his energy to pluck it out but the arrow did not budge an inch. I sighed in defeat as my amusement faded and my patience grew thin. I calmly raised my hand and motioned for another waiting manservant to my side. He slowly strided over to me and bowed low, lightly murmuring a greeting.

"How may I be of service to you, Ayane-sama?"

Despite my higher status and rank, I could sense the middle-aged man's distaste and scorn flowing eloquently in his flamboyant voice. It was polite...but without a doubt full of malice and disdain. It didn't surprise me since almost every in the village had the same sentiment towards me as well whether it was out of hatred, disgust, or pity. No matter what it was, it irritated me to no end and I wasn't in the mood for disrespect. I don't believe anyone is ever in the mood for bigotry.

I smiled innocently but it did not reach my crimson eyes as they glowed wickedly in the twilight of the setting sun. The older man shrank back when our eyes locked, cowering in fear as I dared him to challenge my authority. He quickly broke eye contact and swallowed audibly, his Adam's Apple slowly moving up and down...Foolish man.

I redirected my gaze to the man still struggling to extract the arrows from the dummy and gestured to him with a wave of my left hand.

"Assist him immediately, Akito-san...My patience is growing very thin." I purposely stressed on his name, mocking his inferiority. My voice was just as cold and apathetic as my smoldering crimson eyes.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the middle-aged man shudder involuntarily. He swiftly bowed again as terror painfully clenched his heart tightly. I could hear it thumping wildly in his chest but I had no sympathy for him. No sympathy for closed-minded fools that know nothing about me. Nothing at all.

He scampered away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Pathetic fool. Together, the two men tried their hardest to pull an arrow out but their efforts were futile. At this point, I didn't bother to hide my growing irritation as I scowled and snapped at them.

"Fools! You're all dismissed!"

I turned sharply away from them and strided towards my residence with two female servants quickly following me. I stepped into my estate and was promptly greeted by the head maid of the household, Nanase. She was tall, with long dark chestnut brown hair neatly tied back into a ponytail and dark brown, doe-like eyes. She had innocent and nurturing eyes like _her_ and I despised it. Even her gentle voice, sweet and charming was similar and it infuriated me. She was the motherly figure in the household, guiding the younger servants while caring for the noble children. Or, to be more specific, caring for Hayate, Ryu and _her_. Not long after I was inducted into the clan, she became my caretaker as well.

"Ojou-sama, the Moon Viewing Festival is today. Would you like to attend it?"

I shot her an icy glare and waved the other two maids behind me away. Nanase however, remained dutifully smiling and attentive.

"Stop smiling." I ordered sharply and glared darkly.

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "As you wish, Ojou-sama." She replied with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

She dropped her gaze to the tatami floor as her smile slowly faded away. My heart twinged painfully and I growled in anger. My nails dug into my palms, threatening to draw trickles of blood as my knuckles grew white. Don't remind me of _her_!

"Leave me alone...I will not go." I spoke harshly and stomped away into my room as a maid slid the door open for me.

"Kasumi-sama inquired of your health." That one sentence froze me in place in the threshold of my room, stopping my heart instantly for a moment before it began pulsing again wildly in my chest. My hands suddenly grew clammy as waves of raw emotions and painful memories washed over me. Emotions I never wanted to feel ever again and memories I wish I could erase forever.

"...Would you like me to deliver a message to her?" She asked innocently, but she knew the truth. She was the one who raised _her_ and Hayate. She was an empath, able to feel people's emotions and I absolutely hated it. She thinks she understands, but she doesn't because no one understands me. No one can assume they know me.

I composed myself, regulating my rapid breathing and heartrate, shaking the nervous tremors out of my hands and emptying my mind of useless thoughts. When I felt I had full control of my body again, I calmly turned around to regard the 39-year-old observant maid. My eyes glowed once again in extreme irritation as she had challenged me. My voice alone conveyed the dire consequences she would find herself in if she dared to provoke me.

"...I would appreciate it, Nanase-san...if you would so kindly tell her...'It's none of your business.'" I shot her a malicious glare and abruptly turned away. The door slid shut behind me but I hesitated to make any movements until I could no longer hear her departing footsteps. Once out of earshot, I released a deep, long sigh and slowly trudged in the dark over to my mahogany vanity table, slumping down on my knees before it.

"...Despicable old hag..." I muttered out loud even though it was far from the truth. Nanase was an ethereal beauty despite her age and kindhearted but her beauty paled immensely in comparison to two other people: Ayame-sama and _her_.

I quickly shook my head, clearing my mind as I picked up a wooden red comb and gently began combing it through my lavender hair. I focused my gaze on my crimson eyes in the mirror, faintly glowing even in complete darkness.

Eight years of training in the Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Style increased my physical strength and battle technique as well as my magical abilities. As my skill in the dark arts dramatically increased, my eyes gradually began to eerily glow. It was more visible and obvious when I was angered or whispered incantations and when I meditated. This was because the natural energy flowing inside me was more easily drawn out through my emotions, through prayer and intense concentration. The Hajin mon ninjas were trained to be acutely aware of sensations in our bodies and draw energy from it. Understanding our environment and our opponent was also crucial.

Despite my young age I managed to become the strongest young ninja of the Hajin mon clan under the tutelage of Genra, the head master and my adopted father. He was a kind man, strict and aloof but patient. There was no better father and no better man than him.

Setting down the comb, I ran my fingers through my hair and continued to gaze deeply into my eyes...They were cold and bleak. They no longer shined brilliantly as they used to in my childhood days. It didn't matter to me anyway. I have made it this far through rigorous training, every day, every night, in every weather. I no longer shuddered from the intense cold. I welcomed its icy touch. I no longer cursed in irritation under the scorching sun. I delighted in its warm rays of radiant energy. No matter what weather, time or setting...I will persevere.

I will be stronger than _her_.

My hand froze in my hair at the nape of my neck. A chill ran down my spine as I sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere. My ears perked up and my pupils dilated as I focused my senses for any sounds or vibrations.

Silence.

I waited patiently even though it seemed foolish to wait for something to happen when everything seemed at peace. But, there was an uncomfortable and eerie stillness. It was almost...unnatural. Too peaceful for my liking. Even the owls refused to hoot tonight and the nightingales did not sing their melodious songs. Something greatly disturbed them...But what?

Suddenly, as I pondered the mysterious aura surrounding the estate, I heard the steady patter of rain on the roof. I slowly relaxed my body and sighed in relief. Perhaps it was just the rain that quietened the forest. I couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding though. It was like a tick burrowing deeper into my skin, irritating me and disrupting my thoughts. It was difficult to concentrate today as my conscious seemed to drift off so easily into a daydream and I hated it. The harder I tried to focus on anything but a certain person, the more clearly _her_ image came in mind.

My hand shot out all of the sudden and pulled open the cupboards of the mahogany table. I was losing control. My body acted on its own again but I refused to look down inside the cupboard. I knew what was lying in there and I did not want to see it. My hands grew clammy again as the tempo of my heartbeat increased. Fuck. No. Stop...Don't touch it!

I willed my body to stop, to stay absolutely still. I willed my mind to think about anything but that. But all my efforts were futile.

My fingers were already wrapped around the long, soft fabric. Even after all these years it looked good as new. I couldn't see it but I knew it was clean. Old, but good as new.

I clenched my eyes shut tightly as hot tears suddenly welled up in my eyes. Damn it! Why won't you leave me alone!

I slumped forward onto the mahogany table and wept silently in the crook of my arm. My hands trembled uncontrollably but I gripped the soft yellow hair tie tightly in my fist until my knuckles grew white and a small trickle of blood ran down my palm. A single red droplet dotted the wooden table but I felt nothing. Physical pain was nothing compared to the raging tempest twisting inside me, threatening to devour my sanity.

Why does everything remind me of you, Kasumi...

I wept until my eyes ached horribly and then quickly fell asleep in exhaustion, drifting into a memory I buried deeply in the core of my heart.

-Flashback/Dream-

_"Kasumi-chan? What are you doing?" A young 6-year-old Ayane asked softly as she quietly tiptoed inside the elegant room and over to the auburn-haired young girl sitting down in the middle of the large room. Kasumi had been sitting there in the seiza position for a long period of time and her back was turned towards the younger girl. As she stepped closer to the older girl, Kasumi tensed up upon sensing the presence of another person. She turned to regard the lavender-haired girl and smiled warmly._

_"Ayane-chan...You startled me." She murmured softly and pulled the younger girl into her lap._

_"Hehee. Sorry, but what are you doing?" She inquired once more and snuggled closer to the older girl, burying her face in the crook of Kasumi's slender neck._

_Kasumi giggled at this and lightly kissed Ayane's forehead. She let her soft lips linger there for a moment longer before gently resting her cheek on the younger girl's head. The lavender haired girl blushed a sunset and lightly touched her forehead, her skin still tingling from the brief contact._

_"...I'm making cranes for the Moon Viewing Festival." Ayane barely heard Kasumi's soft-spoken voice as her mind was deeply engrossed on the kiss she had received from the auburn-haired girl. Kasumi lightly shook the younger girl's shoulder and gazed at her curiously._

_"Ayane-chan? Are you alright?" She asked gently, her eyebrows furrowing in worry._

_Ayane immediately snapped out of her daze_ _and her cheeks grew hotter at being caught daydreaming. She quickly buried her flushed face in Kasumi's comforting bosom and mumbled a soft reply. "...Yes, I'm fine."_

_Kasumi smiled and began to lovingly caress Ayane's reddened cheek, humming a playful melody to sooth the nervous lavender-haired girl. Ayane turned back to gaze at what had occupied Kasumi's attention before she came in. On the tatami floor before them was a neat stack of origami paper of various colors and exquisite patterns. Huddled together in a small circle was a group of completed paper cranes, each one uniquely different from the next. _

_Ayane gasped in awe and began counting how many there were but quickly lost count as she became overwhelmed by the vast number. "...Did you make all of them, Kasumi-chan?" She asked curiously, surprise and admiration evident in her widened eyes and raised voice._

_Kasumi chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes...Do you like them?" _

_Ayane quickly nodded and hesitantly reached a hand out to pick up a crane. She stopped just before touching it and gazed expectantly at Kasumi. The older girl nodded in consent and picked up a random paper crane placing it lightly in the palm of Ayane's hand. _

"..._There's a legend about folded paper cranes." Kasumi murmured into her ear, lightly tickling her skin. Ayane shivered as a sudden chill ran down her spine. Kasumi mistakenly thought the younger girl was cold and held on tighter, pulling her closer to her warm body. _

_Ayane blushed even darker if possible and sighed in contentment. She carefully returned the paper crane to its resting place. Then lightly ran her fingers up Kasumi's slender arm to her rosy cheeks, cupping it lovingly. __"What's the legend, Kasumi-chan?" She asked curiously and absentmindedly began running her tiny fingers through Kasumi's long reddish-brown bangs. _

_"They say...If you have a special wish, fold one thousand origami cranes...Once the task is completed your wish will be granted." Kasumi explained softly, her sweet voice containing hints of excitement and hopefulness as she pressed her cheek against Ayane's warm hand._

_"Wow..." Ayane whispered and redirected her gaze back to the delicate paper cranes. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she quickly pulled away from the warm embrace._

_"What are you wishing for, Kasumi-chan?" She asked immediately, gazing deeply into the older girl's warm amber eyes._

_Kasumi smiled lovingly and gently pulled the smaller girl back into her lap. Ayane gladly returned into the warm embrace and rested her head upon Kasumi's shoulder. She waited patiently for a reply but Kasumi never answered her as she calmly stroked Ayane's back and rocked her back and forth. __"...Kasumi-chan...?" She tried again but was silenced with a gentle finger pressed to her small lips. _

_"Shh...Go to sleep, Ayane-chan...I promise I will tell you one day." She whispered softly into her ear and began humming a soothing melody. Ayane had no time to protest as drowsiness immediately began to overwhelm her._

_"But I...want to...know...now..." She mumbled lazily before her eyes slowly closed._

_Kasumi smiled lovingly, her hand moved up and lightly caressed the lavender-haired girl's cheek with her fingers. After a couple of minutes of watching the adorable girl sleep peacefully in her arms, she slowly bent over and whispered very softly into her ear. _

_"...Ayane-chan...I'll always be here for you. Always." Kasumi's soft-spoken promise resonated in Ayane's conscious and her heart._

_-_End Flashback/Dream-

My eyes shot open as I awoke from my "nightmare." The first thing I felt was sharp pain coursing through my neck and shoulders as I had fallen asleep in an awkward position and I instantly winced. Damn it!

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my ashen face and dripped onto the table as my heart pulsed rapidly inside my chest. I could hear the beats vibrating in my ears and I cursed again under my breath.

I froze upon realizing in the firm grasp of my right hand rested the slightly wrinkled soft fabric given to me long ago. Waves of emotions and memories washed over me again. As if it had bursted in flames and singed me, I threw the scorching piece of cloth across the room and screamed at the top of my lungs as a panic attack seized me. Thousands of thoughts I had managed to ignore in the past consumed me again.

Moments later, shuffling of fabric and pattering of feet echoed down the halls and filtered through the shogi door as maids quickly came to see what troubled their young mistress.

"Ojou-sama! What's wrong?" Nanase asked worriedly through the paper door.

Without waiting for a response, Nanase bursted through the shogi door, nearly unhinging the door from its socket as she quickly rushed over to Ayane's side. Other maids stood warily outside the threshold and watched curiously, ears perked for any juicy gossip they could share to others. Nanase hesitantly reached a hand out to the trembling young woman curled up tightly in the fetal position like a terrified and wounded child. Streams of hot tears cascaded down her delicate face, staining her rosy cheeks.

At that moment, Nanase felt unimaginable torrents of powerful emotions suffocating her senses all at once. It was overbearing and before she could even offer a comforting touch for her young mistress, she promptly fell to her knees in front of the shivering young woman as her heart twinged in unbearable agony.

"Ojou-sama!" She managed to cry out weakly and clutched her chest tightly. The other maids shrieked in horror and swiftly scampered away in fear of catching the unknown contagion that seemed to have inflicted Nanase. Unbeknownst to them, it wasn't a contagion but rather Nanase's natural born power. The power to feel the raw emotions of others and at that moment, she was feeling Ayane's immense despair, her deep sorrow, and aching loneliness. It was too much for her as she weakly crawled towards her young mistress.

"O-Ojou...sama..." She choked out between sobs as streams of hot tears poured down her face. She wearily reached out a trembling hand and lightly touched Ayane's pallid face. Her young mistress was scorching hot to the touch but before Nanase could do anything else, another surge of dark emotions engulfed her and she instantly blacked out.

* * *

By the way, there was foreshadowing in this chapter of an important event that would happen later on. Oh, and Ayane does have frequent panic attacks which overwhelms her but she has manage to control it over the years. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and for the wonderful reviews and support. Words cannot express how happy I am to write this story and actually have an audience that enjoys it! It's a very rewarding experience. lol. Okie. I'll shut up now. -Kan-


	6. Tempest

**The Red Thread of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

Kasumi is 16 yrs old

Ayane is 15 yrs old

Ryu and Hayate are 23 yrs old

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tempest of Chaos**

"Ojou-sama...Her fever is getting worse..."

"...Please leave us, Nanase-san."

"...As you wish, Kasumi-sama."

"Thank you…"

* * *

-Flashback—(On Ayane's 7th birthday after the meeting with her mother)

_Silently, the yellow ribbon fell to the floor as I clutched my tanto closer to my face. In the eerie darkness of my cottage, my crimson eyes glowed hauntingly. The wind outside whipped and whistled against the thatched window but I paid no attention. My mind was only consumed with bitterness, hatred, betrayal and revenge._

"..._Ayane...The truth is..."_

_I snap__ped__ my eyes shut tightly and swung the blade in a wide arc, slicing through the air soundlessly._

"..._I am your mother..."_

_Rage was boiling inside me, my whole body trembled with anger radiating out of my body in waves but I refused to unleash it._

_The one person who became like a mother to me...__Is__ my real mother. The same mother as the girl I trusted the most with everything, including my life. They knew it all along but never bothered to tell me until now...When they could have saved me from all the years of torment and neglect when I was so much younger. _

_She was supposed to take care of me as my mother...But she was too ashamed of me. Kasumi...must have been ashamed of me too._

_Now that the ban against me is gone…Am I supposed to be grateful?_

_Nobody could possibly understand what it feels like to be despised by everyone in the village. __I was the victim. __I was t__he frail little girl beaten by older boys everyday. Even younger boys joined in, throwing rocks __and __shoving me onto the ground._

_It has always been that way. Me versus everyone in the village except Kasumi after she had saved me. She was one less person to torment me and one more person that I thought was on my side. She was a glimmer of hope. Someone I thought who understood me, but in reality she is the worse of them all._

_Once I had strengthened my resolve, I slowly opened my eyes and basked in the ray of moonlight beaming through the window. _

_A moment later, I heard the floorboards creaking outside my room and I stiffened._

_The door slowly opened to reveal Tendo-san, my elderly caretaker. He hesitated, staring for a while at my ashen face, then, quietly shuffled closer to me._

_I relaxed and quickly turned my back on him, staring apathetically out the window into the dreary night._

_"...Ayane-san...The council has gathered and summoned you. You must go at once." He spoke quietly with years of wisdom appearing in the wrinkles of his face._

_A summons from the elders of the village...Perhaps to inform me of my newfound freedom granted by Shiden-sama or to pour salt over my wounded pride and battered heart. If they decide to disregard me again...I will prove them all wrong in their __judgment__ of __my capabilities. Yes, it is the perfect opportunity to finally be accepted. _

_However, I also had to be prepared for any disappointment__s__. Because now, I knew the truth behind my birth and existence. The reason why I was isolated and abused by almost everyone in the vill__age: Raidou, my father. __Even in my mind, my voice was filled with disgust __and loathing __as I spat out his name. _

_Anger that I had managed to subdue earlier, now burst forth freely in __red __waves, quickly increasing the room temperature to a stifling level. __I could feel my body trembling violently and my nails dig deeply into my palms. __An animalistic growl rumbled from my throat, startling the old man behind me. _

_I __abruptly turned aro__und with my head bowed low, a curtain of lavender hair covering my eyes. Tendo-san was shivering in fear now as I slowly lifted my head and locked eyes with him. His __cloudy __brown eyes widened in horror as he drowned in the intense ferocity of my smoldering crimson orbs.__ He stumbled back and faintly whimpered under my burning gaze._

_"...Is that so, Tendo-san?" I __spoke confidently, articulating every word which dripped with malevolence and en__closed__ the old man in a blanket of freezing air. Hot and cold air __collided, __fueling a spiraling tempest of chaotic emotions._

_I stepped closer to my elderly caretaker and gently cupped his slackened jaw. He began to mumble incoherently and I smiled wickedly._

_"Tendo-san...Please escort me to the audience __chamber __then."_

_He nodded meekly and involuntari__ly shuddered,__ then __hobbled out the door as fast as he could without a backwards glance. _

_I slowly followed him out of the __old__ cottage and into the chilly darkness of __the __night. The whipping wind had died down to a solemn whisper, gently scraping __dead __leaves across the ground. __The __noble__ full moon was our beacon of light that guided our footsteps across the bridge, through the main gate of the village and __back __into the heart of the royal __estate I had escaped from less than __three__ hours ago after the meeting with Ayame-sama._

_This time, I knew what waited for me. There were only two outcomes that could come out of this, and should they decide to play God with my life, I was going to convince them otherwise._

_Tendo-san and I weaved our way through long hallways and paper doors until we stood before a large oak__en__ door at the very end of an empty hallway. __He hesitated for a moment, composing his stature before slowly pushing the h__eavy wooden door open._

_Instantly, nine pairs of cold eyes followed us as we steppe__d through the threshold into the __center of the __dimly-lit __room. We both settled __into a seiza-__sitting position on the cold ground and bowed our heads low in respect. As my nose barely touched the ground, I strengthened my resolve. I won't settle for anything less than what is fair__ and dignified._

_To our left, sat four elders of the Tenjinmon clan upon a raised bench. __Opposite of the Tenjinmon elders sat the four elders of the Hajinmon clan, includin__g the masked head master, Genra__-sama.__ Together, they formed the Council of Elders of the Mugen Tenshin Clan._

_Upon an even higher bench across from us, __sat the man with complete power and authority in the village: Shiden-sa__ma, grand master of the Tengoku __Mugen Tenshin __C__lan.__ Only a unanimous vote of all eight elders could overpower his decisions._

_The regal man with fiery red hair absentmindedly rubbed his __chin as Tendo-san and I raised our heads and met his thoughtful gaze.__ Our second meeting in one day, I had almost forgotten that early this morning he had mercilessly beaten me. I accepted the fear __and power tha__t__ this man could__ easily__ snuff out my life like a candle flame __but I wasn't going to run away._

_"I have brought her to you, my lord." Tendo-san murmured quietly and waited until the grand master nodded his head in consent before the old man quietly took his leave._

_Suddenly, I was left alone with these __nine __men until I no__ticed swift movement behind the large build of Shiden-sama. _

_My heart helplessly sped up and pounded in my chest as I recognized the pink uniform that belonged only to one person. I gritted my teeth and immediately looked away, locking my gaze instead on the grand master._

_'Why__ are you here?'_

_From out of the corner of my eyes I co__uld see her settle into a seiza-__sitting position upon__ a cushion next to her father. She tilted her head and tried to meet my gaze but I refused to look directly at her. _

_Finally, her father cleared his throat after a moment and I nodded at him._

_"You __know now. My wife informed you today, didn't she?" His deep, throaty voice dripping with scorn, rebounded off the walls and I couldn't help but jump slightly in surprise. A chill rippled down my spine at his harsh tone and my pulse quickened in fear._

_Kasumi's amber eyes furrowed in confusion and I sent her an icy glare. 'Don't play dumb!'_

_Her eyebrows rose in surprise and her lips parted slightly to inquire her father as to what he was talking about, but __I interrupted her._

_"Yes, my lord." I spoke confidently, returning my gaze to him even as my heart thundered loudly in my chest._

_He nodded and turned his head to regard the masked man to his right._

_"Genra-san?"_

_The masked man __in a blackened tunic __nodded and swept his mysterious caramel eyes__, the only thing visible through his mask besides his teeth,__ to each face in the room. He slowly stood up and stepped down from the raised bench, __and sat cross-legged on the hard ground __by my side. __I bristled at the close proximity between us, but when he laid a gentle hand upon my shoulder, I slowly relaxed._

_He retracted his hand and placed them on his knees. After a moment, he began to speak__ words __which greatly shook me from the very core of my existence__. I was unprepared for what he requested of the elders and Shiden-sama but__ it__ unleashed me. __It broke __the chains that restrained me f__rom living my life like others and provided me an opportunity to prove myself._

_"I hereby request that Ayane be moved to the Hajinmon village immediately; and that she be assigned to join me in my duties assisting the Mugen Tenshin clan from the shadows."_

_His deep voice was surprisingly soothing and when my crimson eyes finally met with Kasumi's warm amber eyes, I knew I was presented with __an__ once-in-a-lifetime chance to be equal if not better, than her._

_She smiled gently, but I didn't return it, instead I refocused my gaze on her father and __bowed low to the ground alo__ng with my new master, Genra-sama._

_When we raised our bodies back up, we waited pati__ently for the elders decisions. __Remarkably, all the elders nodded their heads in consent and turned to wait for the grand master's decision. I released a deep, long sigh and shifted nervously in my seat as my eyes wandered back to the fiery red-haired man._

_Shiden-sama rubbed his chin in deep thought, staring hard into my crimson eyes, then at his only daughter who silently begged him to agree._

_Sighing in defeat, Shiden-sama finally nodded his head and __sent me __an__ intense glare. A lump caught in my throat, but I swallowed it, along with the fear._

_"Very well then, Ayane, you are now a part of __the __Mugen Tenshin__. Make yourself useful little girl. Do not disappoint me.__" It wasn't a statement. It was a strict command that I had to fulfill if I wished to keep my freedom._

_Yes, my lord." __I bowed low in respec__t and quietly followed Genra-sama__ out __of __the dimly-lit room and towards my new home in the main estate. That night, I was introduced to Nanase-san, the head maid of the household, and my new caretaker. I never heard from Tendo-san ever again._

_Fueled by __anger and __revenge, i__t wasn'__t long before I became Genra-sama__'s __top disciple of the Hajinmon clan, rivaling Kasumi of the Tenjinmon clan._

End Flashback

* * *

Present – Kasumi

I gently wiped away the light sheen of sweat that slowly trickled down Ayane's pallid face as she struggled in her restless sleep. Her fever finally broke but she was haunted by another nightmare it seemed. And I wanted to embrace her, soothing all of her fears away but I could not. Our relationship was strained and complex because of my inability to tell her the truth. My hesitation in revealing the truth of our relationship severed our close ties completely.

She no longer trusted me, in fact, she loathed me, and that was far more painful than any physical trauma.

The only moments when I could be near her like this, are when she's sleeping. Awake, however, she would not hesitate to attack me with everything she has to defeat me.

There were moments when I wanted to just let her win but I knew if I had done that, she would only resent even more. Defeating me was something she had to do for herself, to prove her worth and existence.

I broke away from my daydream as she began panting heavily in her fitful sleep. I immediately sprung into action, gently wiping away the sweat and replacing a cool cloth upon her forehead.

I checked her pulse for any abnormalities and when I sensed none, gently pulled the covers back up to her chin.

To say that it pained me to watch her suffer like this was an understatement. It tore me apart inside, slowly shredding my heart into two pieces. Each painful sob and gasp that escaped her lips forced all the air out of my lungs, leaving me breathless and eager for much needed oxygen.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I gently lifted her small frame, resting her upper body on my front, and wrapped my arms securely around her slim waist from behind. Pulling the covers around us once more, I squeezed her gently, and rested my head on shoulder. Absentmindedly, I nuzzled Ayane's warm neck and calmly listened to our heartbeats pacing together as one.

'I've missed you so much. I wish…'

* * *

Present - Ayane

I was engulfed by warmth emanating from behind me and spreading all around. A comforting, rhythmic beat from behind slowed my own heart rate and began to beat together. A familiar scent of strawberries tickled my sense of smell and in that space between dreams and wakefulness; I couldn't place a finger on why it was so memorable.

Finally, when my eyes fluttered open, I found myself looking sideways at the familiar warm amber eyes of my half-sister and cousin, and that's when I realized she was embracing me from behind, and sharing the futon in her elegant room.

I should have reacted immediately; shoving her away and jumping into a battle stance; but instead, I had been drawn deeply into the mysterious warm pools of her eyes. For just a fleeting moment, I returned to our past; when we held each other just like this without a care in the world, when I believed in my heart she would always be there for me.

That is, until she lied to me, betrayed my trust and toyed with my emotions.

She smiled gently and I could do nothing but blink and stare dumbfounded. Why is my body refusing to move? My body should automatically be striking at her! Move damn it!

"Are you feeling better?" Her voice was a feather-light whisper in my ear and I shuddered despite my strong resistance. My heart helplessly sped up and something stirred in my stomach.

It took all of my willpower to rip my gaze away from her eyes and stare instead out the glass-paned window. It was only then, that I realized the weather outside. The full moon beamed brightly and illuminated the dim-lit room better than the various scented candles nearby. The light patter of rain on the roof from earlier was now heavy and gloomy.

Finally regaining my composure, I stared hard at the noble moon; anything but her eyes or I may lose myself again.

"I'm fine." I cursed inwardly as my voice cracked, sounding suddenly foreign and childish. I tried again before she could jump at my weakness.

"I'm fine. Now let me go." I ordered sharply and shoved her firmly away. Her arms at first resisted, and then fell limply as I climbed out of the warm embrace, out of the comfortable futon and stood tall with my back to her. Instantly, my body grew cold and yearned to return to the warmth and cosiness, but, I will never let that happen.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, Kasumi." I whispered heatedly with all the anger I could muster.

"…I'm sorry." A soft-spoken whisper filled with sorrow that picked at the scabs on my heart.

"Stop apologizing!" I yelled and quickly turned around, jabbing a finger in her direction. "Or fight me!" I declared and instantly settled into a low battle stance.

Dressed in a dark blue yutaka, Kasumi rose slowly from the futon. Her amber eyes shimmered brightly in the pale moonlight, yet remained unreadable. I quickly prepared for any attack.

I wasn't prepared for what would come next.

She threw herself at me, faster than I had anticipated and we awkwardly fell backwards onto the tatami floor. Slightly winded, I growled in anger at my weakness and quickly tried to shove her off me when…I felt it.

It was light, so light I barely felt it but I recognized the tingling sensation on my cheek where the hot tear had fallen. Suddenly, all my rage deflated and I slumped lazily back onto the floor.

A moment later, three more hot tears joined its fallen comrade onto my cheek. Kasumi wept silently above me and I closed my eyes.

Why does she hold this power over me?

Why can't I fight her to the best of my abilities?

Why does my heart ache painfully at the sight of her tears? I should be thrilled at her display of weakness and taunt her mercilessly.

Instead, I lay a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to do anything but listen to her quiet sobs and feel her shaking slightly on top of me.

Was she always this sensitive?

In the past, I don't remember ever seeing her cry. Why is she crying now? How foolish. My rival is this pathetic girl weeping above me? I know she is stronger than this.

I won't tolerate it.

"Stop crying, Kasumi." I surprised myself at how gentle my voice suddenly sounded as I slowly opened my eyes.

It startled Kasumi as well as her tears immediately ceased and she blinked away the remaining tears to stare dumbfounded at me.

"Don't be so weak…It pisses me off." I growled through clenched teeth and glared at her.

She sniffled and innocently blinked her kind amber eyes, completely oblivious to the effects she has on me as I fought down the butterflies stirring wildly in my stomach and the faint blush from rising to my cheeks.

God damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!

I snarled and quickly sat up onto my elbows, sending her the iciest glare I could summon.

"If you're not going to fight me…Then get the hell off of me!" I barked and pushed her backwards until she fell clumsily onto her bottom.

"Ite!" (Ouch!) She exclaimed as her butt fell hard onto the rough tatami floor.

"Serves you right, Princess." I remarked harshly.

She composed herself, wiping away her tear-stained cheeks, smoothing out her dark blue yukata and settling into a proper sitting position in front of me like a proper noblewoman.

A heavy silence ensued as I tried to stare at anything but her eyes, and she, tried to meet my gaze.

Finally, I grumbled and opened my mouth to fire off another insult until I felt a gentle pressure on my lips: Kasumi's warm finger.

I promptly shut my mouth and waited impatiently for her to speak.

"…Today…Today is the Moon Viewing Festival…" She let the statement hang in the air as my frown deepened.

"I don't care." I replied dully.

"But I do care…And…I finally finished it." She finished her last statement with confidence which confused me.

"Finished what?" I asked impatiently as my mind ran through all the possibilities. Did she complete a new training regime? Mastered a new technique?

"…I finished the last crane today." So caught up in my musing of all the possibilities she could have finished, I barely caught her last statement. It astonished me. I needed to make sure I had heard her correctly.

"…You finished…what?" I asked slowly.

A faint blush actually appeared on her cheeks which annoyed the hell out of me.

"The last crane…I finally have one thousand cranes." She declared happily, a bright smile lit up her face and I quickly looked away. It took all my willpower to rein in my irritation and not scold her outright for her foolishness. She was proud of herself over a bunch of origami?

I can't believe this…Is she making a fool of me?

"You really piss me off…I'm leaving." I murmured angrily under my breath and stomped out of her elegant room. Nothing was going to stop me this time, nor would I be caught by surprise with her antics. I believed that, but somehow, Kasumi always managed to knock my breath away with her next soft-spoken words, leaving me completely frozen in place a step away from the door.

"I can make any wish now…And I wished, Ayane-chan…For us to be happy together. To eat meals together…and…grow old together."

All my senses suddenly heightened as I listened to her speak so gently, yet it resonated loudly in my ears. I heard every little detail, the rapid pounding of my heart, the hint of hopefulness and love in her voice, the shuffling of fabric as Kasumi rose in her seat, the heavy rain beating against the roof, the wind howling outside, and the distant chirping of crickets.

And that was also when I sensed a powerful aura drenched in darkness and sin.

I sensed _him_.

In one fluid motion, I quickly unsheathed my tanto from my side and slashed in her direction, halting her advancement as she slowly stepped closer to me. Staring apathetically at her even as hurt appeared in her warm amber eyes, I spoke the final resolution that cannot be changed.

"We can _never _go back to the way things were, Kasumi. Never."

If it surprised me how gentle my voice was earlier, it surprised me even more, how cold and empty my voice was as I shut the door behind me.

It was best this way. She was the angel of light basking in everyone's admiration. I was the exiled fiend lurking in darkness.

Maybe I can never be in the light like she can, but I can continue to watch her from afar in the shadows.

_That_ man was here. The man responsible for everything. And I was going to have my revenge. With glowing crimson eyes, I stalked out of the main estate, into the pouring rain and waited for him at the top of the village shrine.

* * *

Whew. I'm sure everyone knows what's going to happen next anyways. That's why…I'm going to make sure it really leaves an impact. Thank you again for reading and should you have time to spare, please leave a review. Much love and thanks. –Kan


	7. Sayonara

**The Red Thread of Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me. If it did…-evil grin-

-This chapter will be longer than the others because, as promised, it will be extra descriptive.-

Ayane is 15. Kasumi is 16. Hayate is 23.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sayonara**

Tengoku Village was hidden deep in the middle of Tenryu Forest, completely isolated from modern society of the 21st century. Tengoku was situated near the many natural streams that branched out from Lake Isuzu. A massive mountain called Ashigara, shielded the little village from the north and west. On the other side of the mountain, miles upon miles of more forestry seemed to stretch on until one passed through another mountain in the distance. Only then, would one glimpse the first sign of advanced civilization compared to the humble and quaint village of Tengoku.

During the daylight, the scenery was truly a breathtakingly beautiful sight to behold, especially in the mornings after a rainfall when dew still clung on lush greenery.

Night had fallen however, and the crystal clear blue sky was now a never-ending black canvas speckled with billions upon billions of sparkling stars. There was only darkness as large masses of gray clouds huddled close together, completely blocking the noble moon. It was frighteningly chilly as torrents upon torrents of heavy rain fell upon the land.

The people of this village stayed dry and warm in the comforts of their homes while a lone figure remained stationary at the top of Tengoku Shrine. One who seeks to reach the top must climb a flight of stairs and viewing the steps from the bottom was very intimidating; suddenly the task would seem easier said than done.

But she easily climbed those steps and stopped at the very top. She was soaked to the bone and stood still like a statue in the pouring rain. Her wet lavender hair clung onto her cold, damp skin and her crimson eyes were shut in deep thought. Her dark tunic was thoroughly drenched and weighed her down slightly. But still, she stood motionless and waited anxiously, painfully, for _him_ to arrive. In rapt anticipation, her heart pulsated loudly in her chest and in her ears.

The wind was weeping. It carried the sorrows of others and whispered them across the land. In this dismal weather, its agonizing cries were louder; tormenting the open hearts of those who were empathetic and listened closely.

Ayane heard its miserable groans, fueling her own anguish as she contemplated the meaning of her life and existence.

This place, this village, has always been unkind to her. In this place where she will never be accepted as a human being but rather, a monster, a corrupted girl, and a bastard child created from sin.

Her crimson eyes and lavender hair was proof of the transgression that took place on the night she was conceived fifteen years ago. Ironically, a night that was just as gloomy and rainy as tonight.

She has always been alone. The people shunned her. Children had bullied her. She was once a naïve little girl searching for acceptance and someone to nurture her. She was confused and frightened as to why everyone scorned her. Not once did she experience any kind of warmth, affection or acceptance from anyone until she met _her_.

But, was it all a lie? Was _she_ sincere? Did _she_ truly care about her?

Ayane had never felt as miserable and angry as the day she found out the disgusting truth from her mother.

She was miserable because she was the cause of her own mother's sorrow and distress. She was a walking reminder of her mother's dishonor and shame.

She was angry because there was absolutely nothing she could do to make things better. Angry because everyone judged her for what she was rather than who she was. Angry because everyone was closed-minded and cruel. They despised her just for existing. But, how could they blame her for something she didn't do? Something she has no control of?

Ayane was angry because _she_ never bothered to tell her the truth despite their time together as children.

_She_ had deceived and lied to Ayane.

But, no matter how hard Ayane struggled to hate and despise _her_…Deep down inside her heart, she just couldn't. Why…? She still couldn't find the answer to that question.

She knew what she had to do though. And that was to protect the people of the village despite their cruel treatment of her since birth.

She had to protect _her_. It was engraved into her soul and being: the need and desire to protect _her_ no matter what. Why…? Another question Ayane could not answer.

Was she truly mad that _she_ didn't tell her? Instead, she had to find out from her mother who suffered enough as it was.

…Or was she upset…Because they were sisters? Half-sisters. Hell, they were even cousins. How despicable was that?

But, that's what Ayane has always longed for, wasn't it? Family.

Yet, she couldn't grasp just why exactly it infuriated her to be related, quite closely, to _her_.

_She_ had been like a sister to her…So why…was it hard for Ayane to accept when it was reality?

_Her _tears…When Ayane saw them…trickling slowly down _her_ delicate face…Ayane's heart stopped. The air was knocked out of her like a heavy blow to the gut. She had to quickly close her eyes because the ache in her chest was absolutely unbearable. And seeing those warm amber eyes brimming with intense sorrow and remorse was too much for Ayane to handle. And when _she_ declared _her_ deep desire to be together again like when they younger…There was earnest longing and hopefulness in _her_ gentle voice.

But Ayane was frightened. And angry. Scared of getting hurt again. Angry that _she_ would believe a simple apology would fix everything.

Enough. She wasn't going to dwell on it any longer because none of her questions would be answered…Just lead to more questions.

This was the moment she has always been waiting for: Revenge.

It seemed almost too good to be true.

_He_ was nearby…slowly making his way here.

He grew up scorned just like Ayane…A similarity she wasn't pleased about. He was overshadowed by his older brother: Shiden-sama…Just like Ayane has always been overshadowed by _her_. Jealously slowly consumed his sanity until he finally snapped and broke the sacred laws of shinobi, ultimately leading to his expulsion from the clan and the village.

But she wasn't going to end up like him. She was going to be stronger than _her_ but, through her own hard work and rigorous training. She wasn't going to resort to filthy tricks and cheats like _that_ man.

She was going to strictly follow The Way of the Shinobi.

She knew his purpose for coming back here and that was to steal the "Torn Sky Blast" technique taught only to the heir of the Mugen Tenshin Clan: Hayate.

He was notorious for his apathy and sadistic cruelty, taking pleasure in the torment of others. And also known for his unique, yet corrupt ability to steal the arts of others by watching them perform it just once.

He wasn't powerful through his own training…He stole the powers of others. There was no honor in it at all.

Suddenly, her small frame jolted in surprise ending her deep contemplation as the village bell clang repeatedly in the distance. A warning that the village was being attacked.

She was right. It was sickening that she could sense him…but that meant it would be easier for her to find and kill him.

Within seconds, the people of the village were panicking, stumbling out of their homes to find better refuge in the mountains and ironically, to the Shrine Temple where Hayate was resting after a long day of prayer.

That was _his_ destination but the people didn't know that.

Ayane did not budge an inch as people rushed past her in the pouring rain, mud sloshing everywhere. Her focus now was on _him _as he ascended the steps. His sadistic laughter echoed eerily in the distance as he mercilessly tossed innocent civilians out of his way, sending them toppling down the stairs.

"Ayane!"

Her crimson eyes shot open as her older half-brother, Hayate called out to her. She quickly turned around as he ran towards her from the temple in his usual white tunic.

"Ayane…What are you doing here?" He asked in alarm as he neared her, his natural handsome face furrowed in fear and worry. His amber eyes hid the underlying anxiety of his heart that flickered to life as more agonized screams pierced through the heavy pounding of rain and thunder which shook the earth. Ayane gave him no answer and turned back towards the stairs.

Hayate flinched as another civilian was tossed down the stairs but Ayane maintained her composure and calm. She wasn't going to let _him_ dishevel her.

He was _very_ close.

She could sense his sinister aura saturating and thickening the air. Her rapidly beating heart quickened even more, pounding loudly in her chest and vibrating in her ears. She clenched her fists tightly and watched as he finally came into view. Her crimson eyes narrowed in fury as the moment she has always been waiting for…has finally come.

His disturbing laughter sent shivers down Hayate's spine…But it fueled Ayane's resolve.

He held an innocent civilian in a tight headlock, while half a dozen more village guards warily circled him. Even if they weren't his match, they weren't going to let him pass without a fight.

"I have come for the Torn Sky Blast." He declared harshly and tightened his death grip on the innocent man in his grasp.

He had crimson eyes which glowed wickedly and contained no warmth or concern for others. His hair was gleaming light lavender and his darkened skin was covered in scars and blemishes.

The village guards cowered in the bulky man's menacing presence.

As soon as Ayane saw him…Her chaotic emotions suddenly overwhelmed her sense of calm in the face of battle. Hayate was prepared to leap into the fray but was startled to see Ayane already dashing towards _him_.

"Ayane!" He called out to her but it was futile.

"RAIDOU!" She roared at the top of her lungs, piercing the thick, humid air and sending shivers down any man who heard her enraged cry.

Instantly, she was rushing at him furiously, wildly swinging her arms and desperately trying to strike through his defenses.

Releasing his hold on the civilian, he mockingly laughed at her feeble attempts to defeat him and skillfully parried her rapid blows and strikes.

Seeing a weakness through her defenses, he delivered a powerful uppercut that sent her soaring backwards and slamming violently into a nearby cottage.

An anguished cry escaped her lips as she slumped down heavily and briefly slipped into unconsciousness.

Hayate dashed to her side and cautiously held her.

"…Ayane?" He asked softly but heard no response from the comatose young woman. He growled in anger and glared darkly at his dark-skinned, cold-hearted uncle.

Raidou grinned evilly and took advantage of the moment to insult his next foe.

"…What a weakling, protected by a woman…"

Hayate immediately leapt into battle, kicking furiously at his nonchalant opponent. Hayate only fared slightly better than his younger half-sister as Raidou effortlessly parried his attacks.

Moments later, he was done amusing himself with child's play and sent Hayate stumbling backwards onto the muddy ground.

Meanwhile, Ayane was slowly coming to and pushed herself off the cottage, instead, weakly supporting herself on her hands and knees.

Hayate stumbled back up onto his feet and hesitated. He had to end this battle quickly or more lives would be at stake. Making his final decision, he settled into a balanced fighting stance, and focused his ki into his palms.

Ayane's eyes widened in horror upon recognizing the technique Hayate had been training for years and only mastered less than a week ago. It was risky to perform it and now, it was hazardous because Raidou would easily master it within seconds.

It would be disastrous if Raidou learned the Torn Sky Blast technique because a direct hit of concentrated ki would definitely cripple if not kill a person, shinobi or not.

She desperately cried out to him before it was too late.

"NO! NOT THAT! DON'T USE IT!"

He ignored her cries and summoned the last burst of his energy and concentrated it into his palms.

Raidou laughed maliciously and settled into a low battle stance as well, his evil sneer growing wider.

"You fool! Now I have the Torn Sky Blast as well!" He bellowed.

A moment later he quickly focused his ki and shot it out just as Hayate unleashed his ki blast. Their blows met and grew into a vicious battle of dominance as more ki was leeched out from the two men to feed the growing balls of energy.

Hayate struggled to maintain control but was quickly overwhelmed. His control slipped for one moment which was enough for Raidou's blast to quickly consume his ki blast and spiral towards him.

"HAYATE-SAMA!" Ayane screamed in horror, her hand outstretched in a feeble attempt to reach him.

Hayate flew backwards and smashed violently into a sturdy mulberry tree, instantly paralyzing him as he cried out in agony. He fell harshly onto the muddy ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Ayane's ashen face contorted into sharp agony and sorrow as her brother was soundly defeated by Raidou…Her disgusting _father._

She clenched her fists tightly enough to draw blood and pounded fiercely at the muddy earth, splattering more mud onto her grimy face. Hot tears streamed down her mud-caked face as she uttered a long, mournful cry.

The village guards were horrified upon witnessing the heir to Mugen Tenshin fall by the hands of the tyrant and quickly fled for their lives.

He laughed at their cowardice and slowly stepped closer towards Ayane's sobbing form.

Ayane's sobbing grew louder as she weakly crawled towards her comatose half-brother. She sensed Raidou's presence closing in on her but she disregarded him; at the moment she had to make sure Hayate was still breathing…He has to live.

Her bruised body was throbbing with pain but she swallowed down the howls of pain as she slowly edged closer to Hayate. Panting from the physical exertion, she wearily stretched out her hand to touch his pallid face but shrieked in pain as Raidou violently stomped on her outstretched hand.

He laughed at her torment and proceeded to mercilessly grind his heel into Ayane's tender hand. His other foot stomped her head brutally into the filthy ground.

Ayane bit back screams of agony and struggled to wrench her injured hand back while the side of her face was buried harshly into the mud. She hated for him to see her cry…To see him have the satisfaction of her suffering, yet she couldn't stop the burning tears from flowing down her mud-encrusted face.

An anguished moan of pain escaped her trembling lips as he stomped again on her aching hand but a moment later, the heavy weight upon her form was uplifted.

His cruel laughter ceased abruptly as she sensed him back off.

'…Why? What happened…?' She thought in confusion.

Cracking an eye open, at first, everything was blurry as rain poured down her face and her eyes were swollen. But, as she blinked away the moisture of the rain and her burning tears, her vision cleared and she saw her angel in a blue tunic.

'Kasumi…' That was Ayane's last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness next to her half-brother.

Raidou had his back turned to Ayane as something changed in him. He was actually tense as he felt a powerful pressure surrounding him, suffocating him.

His cold-hearted stare met the smoldering anger of Kasumi's eyes.

"…I am your opponent now, Raidou." Her cold, hostile voice clashed with the flames burning intensely in her amber eyes.

At that moment, Kasumi fit the image of a heartless assassin of darkness as she settled into a low battle stance. A red, menacing aura surrounded her as she prepared herself for battle.

An aura of passionate fury and determination.

Raidou smirked and settled into a low battle stance as well, actually bringing his hands up instead of resting casually by his side.

Kasumi suddenly disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals as she executed her teleportation technique, appearing a second later behind the startled dark-skinned man.

Just as quickly as she had reappeared, she unsheathed her tanto and slashed viciously at him.

Raidou reacted quickly, catching her by the wrist and swinging a powerful right hook.

Kasumi easily dodged the heavy blow and swiftly somersaulted over him, locking her arms tightly around his neck and throwing him over her shoulders. He landed harshly and skid across the muddy ground.

He growled and swung his arm back, focusing his ki into his fist and then violently punched the wet earth. The ground quickly split apart towards Kasumi and shook fiercely.

The auburn-haired kunoichi sank to her knees to maintain her balance but that left her unguarded for a moment.

Raidou leapt at this and with a harsh battle cry he swung a devastating right hook that connected with Kasumi's delicate face.

Much to his surprise, Kasumi didn't soar back from the strong impact. She maintained her balance as a small trickle of crimson liquid escaped her gashed pink lips. She hadn't even flinched as she stared apathetically up at him.

He took a step back and studied her as she raised herself back up onto her feet, nonchalantly wiping away the blood and settling back into a battle stance.

Raidou had underestimated her. She took the blow directly and didn't even budge an inch. He had to take her seriously.

"…Who are you?" He asked harshly.

Kasumi said nothing and charged at him.

He stumbled back and quickly began parrying the lightning-fast slashes of her tanto. She was _fast_ and he had very little room to counter-attack before she unleashed another swarm of swift strikes.

Growling in frustration, he had a split-second chance to counter-attack and head butted the auburn-haired young woman in the face, connecting with her forehead as she stumbled back.

He smirked in satisfaction and clenched his fists. This girl was actually tiring him…He had to end this battle quickly.

Kasumi had stumbled back a few steps and clutched her head in one hand. Pulling that hand back, she saw blood speckled on her palm and fingers. Unfazed, she blinked away the rain mixed in with the blood spilling from a gash on her scalp and clenched her hands up again in a battle stance.

The girl was draining him and he has spent a great deal of energy already in the Torn Sky Blast…He couldn't continue fighting without the girl eventually gaining the upper hand.

He dashed forward once more and delivered a crushing right roundhouse kick, which Kasumi blocked with her arms. He spun around and kicked again, forcing Kasumi to block from the front and she stumbled back slightly from the intensity.

While she recovered from the impact, he delivered a heavy uppercut which Kasumi caught in a death grip and kicked out his leg, sending him flailing backwards to the ground before he could recover. Landing hard on his back with the air knocked out of him, Kasumi held onto his arm in one hand while the other, armed with the tanto, slashed mercilessly at his dark face.

He howled in pain as the tanto slashed cleanly across his cheek and up his forehead, blood flowing ceaselessly down his grimy face.

Enraged, he tackled the smaller woman to the ground and swung a right hook to her jaw. Kasumi dodged in the nick of time and his fist connected with the sodden earth instead.

She lunged forward and head butted him squarely in the mouth. Blood spurted out of his busted lips and he stumbled back off of her.

Quickly grabbing him by the front of his tunic with one hand she focused her ki into her tanto for a moment until it glowed red then slashed at his throat.

He leapt back, tearing his tunic where she tightly grasped it just as the cold blade grazed across his collarbone instead of his tender neck. The wound immediately stung as the energy rolling off the blade burned him.

"Damn it!" He cried out furiously and focused his ki into his palms, then unleashed them at her.

She leapt away and sheathed her tanto as she noticed he was retreating. Dashing after him, she plucked three shurikens from the inside of her dark blue tunic, each deadly star held securely between her fingers and aimed at his retreating form.

Locked on target, she skillfully threw them. They hissed through the air but at the last moment, he abruptly leapt high into the trees. Only one of them hit him as he grunted in pain, a shuriken embedded deeply into his shoulder blade.

He disappeared into the shadows and shelter of the forest.

Kasumi stopped her pursuit as she sensed his dark aura grow faint and disappear completely: He had teleported away.

Raising her head to the heavens with her eyes closed, Kasumi let the heavy rain wash over her. The stifling red aura that surrounded her slowly dissolved away as her anger and bloodlust faded.

Gazing back towards the lifeless forms of her siblings, her burning amber eyes softened considerably. They returned to their natural gentleness and warmth as she trudged in the mud and rain towards them.

No longer were they the cold-hearted eyes of an assassin.

* * *

A gentle breeze caressed the leaves and branches of trees. The sky was a serene blue and birds chirped happily, bathing themselves in puddles of water that hadn't dried up. A small blue bell hanging from the ceiling chimed melodiously with each light gust of wind.

It was morning; the calm after the storm.

Kasumi twisted the warm water out of a cloth and proceeded to gently bathe her beloved older brother, wiping away the mud and sweat from his face and chest.

In a dark blue yukata with a dark yellow obi and her long, auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, she emanated warmth, security, and kindness as she tenderly cared for her comatose brother.

Deep down, however, she was in chaos. The burning need and desire to avenge her family was consuming her.

Earlier that morning, her father, Shiden, had returned from his trip to the mountains only to hear the news that the village was attacked by his sinful younger brother, Raidou. Even worse, Hayate, the 16th heir to the Mugen Tenshin clan was declared comatose and paralyzed. Whether he will ever wake up or not depended on fate and his will.

Ayame, her mother had to sooth his frightening temper as he stormed about the estate, yelling at everyone who failed to defend the village.

Later on, he gathered with the elders and came to a unanimous decision that Kasumi is now the 16th heir to the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Visibly shocked, Kasumi only nodded at her father's decree and padded back to her room to care for Hayate.

She never wanted to be the next leader to the clan. That was her brother's duty and dream.

Deep down, she didn't want to lead her people; she felt a stronger obligation to her family.

Gently wiping away sheen of sweat from Hayate's neck, her amber eyes wandered to her tanto resting upon a small platform.

Conflicting interests and emotions warred inside her.

Her duty to the village…versus her own goals and dreams.

Her strong dislike of violence yet it seemed to be the only way she could protect the people she cared for.

There was one goal she had in mind that needed to be done.

She had to avenge her family. She wasn't going to sit idly by and let Raidou be free. He has tormented everyone she loves quite enough…Her mother…her brother…Ayane.

Calmly replacing a warm and clean cloth over her brother's forehead, Kasumi padded gracefully to her walk-in closet.

Changed into her traditional dark blue uniform, she walked back to the platform containing her tanto and thought deeply.

Making her final decision, she quietly picked up the tanto and made her way to the paper door. Sliding it open, she stepped beyond the threshold but hesitated. With one final glance to the side at her brother resting peacefully, she bid a silent farewell and hoped for her brother's quick recovery.

She slid the door shut behind her and quietly made her way towards another room.

Upon reaching her destination, she hesitated outside the paper door.

Sighing deeply, she strengthened her resolve and silently slid the door open and stepped inside. Just as quietly, she slid the door shut and padded towards the restless figure of Ayane struggling in her sleep.

Once again, she was haunted by another nightmare that robbed her of undisturbed, rejuvenating rest.

Kasumi sat down beside her and gently pulled the covers back up to the sleeping girl's chin. Her hand wandered up and lightly caressed the lavender-haired woman's warm cheek. Gradually, Ayane's worry-worn features relaxed at the soothing touch.

Kasumi's hand drifted up to Ayane's forehead and she gingerly brushed lavender bangs back and tucked them behind her ears. A content sigh escaped Ayane's rosy lips as she nuzzled Kasumi's comforting hand.

The auburn-haired young woman smiled softly at this and slowly leaned forward, delicately kissing Ayane's forehead.

Unbeknownst to Kasumi, this simple sign of affection had awakened the lavender-haired woman as her crimson eyes slowly fluttered open.

Just as quickly as they had opened, she slid them shut as Kasumi pulled back. It was brief yet Ayane still felt a tingling sensation.

Reaching inside the futon, Kasumi gently cradled Ayane's bandaged hand in her hand, her gentle amber eyes shimmering in worry and sadness.

She held the bruised hand so delicately; Ayane couldn't feel the ache at all. In fact, it seemed Kasumi's light touch eased away all the pain.

Ayane was surprised to feel a warm and gentle pressure on top of her hand, and when she slowly cracked an eye open; she was greeted with the beautiful sight of Kasumi softly kissing her hand.

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks as she promptly closed her eye and feigned sleep again.

She couldn't understand why…But she didn't want Kasumi to realize she was awake…And, deep down, she was curious to know what Kasumi would do next.

Perhaps, she was afraid Kasumi would stop had she known the "sleeping" lavender-haired girl was awake. Of course, this was a repressed thought, buried deeply in the core of her heart. It existed freely only in her subconscious.

When Kasumi had pulled back from the tender kiss, she gently placed Ayane's bandaged hand back into the futon.

Ayane heard shuffling of fabric as Kasumi edged closer to her, then much to her surprise and embarrassment as her face grew hot and her heart thumped wildly, she felt the light tickle of warm breath upon her cheek, and then a moment later she felt the subdued weight of Kasumi on top of her.

Kasumi gently embraced Ayane, burying her delicate, porcelain face into the crook of the crimson-eyed young woman's slender neck and her arms wrapped loosely around the younger girl's shoulders.

Unconsciously, Ayane shuddered at the warm contact and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Kasumi.

"…Ayane…?" Kasumi murmured softly into her ear, worried she had awakened the smaller girl.

Ayane shuddered again but gave no reply.

Kasumi held her for a long time…Her arms were growing weary of supporting her weight above the "sleeping" girl but still she clung onto the smaller girl. Their heartbeats resonated together as one, and gradually Ayane began to drift between the space of sleep and wakefulness.

Minutes grew into a whole hour before Kasumi finally pulled away from the loving embrace.

Ayane awakened slightly at this but was too sleepy to protest the sudden loss of warmth and comfort.

Kasumi hovered over Ayane's form, her gentle gaze filled with love and longing.

A moment later, she slowly leaned down as her eyes fluttered closed then delicately, tenderly, she kissed Ayane.

Ayane, still drifting between sleep and wakefulness, believed she was dreaming…and responded happily to the soft kiss, gently kissing back as their lips brushed together.

A satisfying current ran through their bodies, they shuddered as a familiar flutter stirred in the pit of their stomach, and their hearts quickened.

Kasumi was startled that the kiss was returned and blushed. But was unable to think anymore as all thought took flight in the passionate yet gentle kiss.

Finally, for what seemed an eternity, Kasumi reluctantly pulled back slightly, her pink lips mere inches away from Ayane's.

She saw a light of hope and salvation for their complex relationship but she still had to finish her goal.

Silent shimmering tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Tears of happiness at the faint of hope and deep sorrow at the thought of leaving. Steadying her erratic breathing and quivering body as she wept, she leaned forward and whispered sadly into Ayane's ear.

"…Sayonara, Ayane…Sayonara." A lone tear dropped onto Ayane's face, the hot tingling sensation slowly tugging her completely back in wakefulness.

With a final, delicate kiss to the lavender-haired girl's forehead, Kasumi quietly rose to her feet and exited the estate.

* * *

After she no longer heard footsteps, Ayane hesitantly opened her eyes and touched her lips, still warm and tingling. Then she touched her cheek where the hot tear had fallen.

But why? Why was Kasumi crying?

It wasn't until the door had long been shut and a heavy silence ensued before the situation finally dawned on her but it was already too late. It wasn't a dream. They had kissed.

And Kasumi had left her.

_"Sayonara, Ayane...Sayonara."_

Her voice...so soothing and gentle, yet this time...It tore Ayane's heart apart because it was full of painful sorrow and deep loneliness.

* * *

Outside, standing atop a hill that overlooked the peaceful village, Kasumi readjusted her tanto at her side, then, with one final glance at her beloved hometown she disembarked on her journey.

The wind carried her solemn whisper across the land.

"Nii-san…Ayane…"

* * *

If anyone noticed, Kasumi and Ayane stopped using any form of honorific when addressing each other which could mean they have a very close relationship or it could be considered very rude.

Translations _just in case_ anyone needs it:

Ojou - miss, my lady, a formal, highly respected form of addressing a young woman

Sama - honorific for someone of high regard and respect usually reserved for rulers, emperors, princes, ect.

Chan - affectionate honorific used by children and lovers

Sayonara - goodbye, farewell

Nii-san - older brother

Thank you very much for reading. I absolutely loved writing this chapter…You can probably guess why. Hehee. The next chapter will be the First DoA Tournament. I know, seven friggin' chapters before it is FINALLY the gosh darn tournament. lol. Once again, thank you kindly for reading, for your much appreciated support and should you, my beloved readers have time to spare, please review. Much love and thanks. - Kan


End file.
